Identity Crisis
by Literature Rogue
Summary: A day on the town with Terra seems like just the thing to help Beast Boy out of his funk, right? Wrong. Murmurings behind their backs speak of ‘that green Titan’. Their outing is cut short when Adonis shows up. But is he here to help or hurt?
1. Chapter 1: It's Not Easy Being Green

**Rogue: **M'kay everyone! Here's the long awaited (by me) sequel to _Bits and Pieces, Identity Crisis!_ It'll probably make sense without reading the first one but there are references throughout that talk of events that happened in 'Pieces'. Just remember Terra's back and you should be okay...This one's Beast Boy centric (mostly) so be warned.

Oh, and before I forget.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans. If I did would I be on here writing fanfictions? Well, seeing as the series is over maybe I would...Forget it. I DO NOT OWN TEEN TITANS.**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Workin' at the carwash. Workin' at the carwash, yeah!" The words of the song blared from the speakers built into Cyborg's shoulders echoing off the walls of the Titans' garage. Of course the mechanic was working on his baby, a small blue computer chip lying on the hood of the T-Car as Cyborg waxed it with a forearm attachment. Too preoccupied with mouthing the words to the song to be paying much attention to anything other then his car Cyborg was oblivious to the green intruder who had just slipped into the garage. Emerald eyes glanced about curiously as he caught the grin on his best friend's face. It was nice that Cy had something he was proud of though Beast Boy sometimes wondered if he liked that car more then him. Nah, that couldn't be possible. Could it?

A green spider scuttled up the wall before reaching the ceiling. Beast Boy then morphed into a monkey and hung from the rafters by his tail. Head tilted slightly to one side he dropped to the ground alongside Cyborg, who nearly knocked over the toolbox standing next to him in surprise. "BB next time would you tell me when you're gonna do that?" Cyborg's robotic eye was glowing and if Beast Boy wasn't mistaken so was his human eye. The shape-shifter took a step back, now in human form, and held up his hands in peace.

"Dude, I was just gonna say you missed a spot." Changing into a lemur he leapt lightly onto the T-Car's hood, ignoring the vein popping out in Cyborg's head, and pointed one paw to a large smudge. Still on the car Beast Boy reverted to human form and crouched on all fours. "Maybe you could use a hand? Or a hundred?" He grinned lightly, thrusting out his arms and letting a slow morph into a centipede happen, growing multiple legs as he went.

Cyborg rubbed the back of his head with the hand holding a grease rag. His thoughts were clearly lingering on the last time Beast Boy had been in the garage. He'd nearly crashed the T-Car's hard drive singlehandedly with a can of root beer. Cyborg's mind seemed to linger on how bad he had felt after Beast Boy was recruited by Slade. That had been terrible. Opening his mouth to speak the titanium Titan was cut off by the sound of an entire drawer of his large tool chest crashing to the ground. Next to it was the green changeling with a sheepish grin upon his face. The face of evil. "Uh, I think I got it covered, Beast Boy."

His friend's face fell. Emerald eyes drifted to the floor as he began slowly walking back towards the main Tower. "Okay, dude. Just gimme a ring if you change your mind."

Both mechanical and human eyes lingering on Beast Boy dragging his feet towards the door. Cyborg felt guilty but the music blaring in his ears about cars seemed to keep him from changing his mind. "Maybe someone else needs some help, Beast Boy." The shape-shifter held up a hand at this suggestion before exiting the garage and leaving Cyborg to his mix CD, 'All About Cars'.

Beast Boy trudged through the hallways of Titans Tower at a slow pace. He'd been in this scenario many times before. Well, on the upside he wasn't running for his life this time. Ducking into the nearby gym he found the Boy Wonder furiously beating a punching bag hanging from the ceiling. If the changeling wasn't mistaken Slade's face was pasted on the front. Arching a brow slightly Beast Boy watched as Robin nailed a particularly hard roundhouse kick to the bag. The screws hooking it to the ceiling creaked and it fell to the floor leaving a panting Robin in its wake. "Dude," Beast Boy commented cautiously, "Angry much?"

Robin simply gave a shrug moving to wipe his face with a towel. He then moved towards a workout bench complete with dumbbell. The Titans leader easily positioned himself on it and began lifting taking only a moment before realizing this wasn't his bench. It was Cyborg's. The bar came down upon his chest and he felt the breath leaving his lungs. Beast Boy, always the quick reactor, moved forward and morphed into a gorilla before wrenching the weights off of Robin's chest. The Boy Wonder sputtered slightly, gasping for breath before managing, "Thanks a lot, Beast Boy. Good thing you were here."

The gorilla set the dumbbell down on the bench and returned to human form. He gave an offhanded shrug. "Just doin' my job." He cast a gaze around. Since the punching bag was destroyed he moved to a bar hanging from the wall and began doing pull ups. "So, want a workout partner?" Beast Boy paused when he managed to lift himself up eyeing Robin with a smirk. "Or a spotter. You know you should never lift without a spotter..."

Robin sighed slightly as he watched the changeling drop to the ground in a heap. "I know. I'm going outside to work on target practice anyway. Cyborg's gonna lift with me later." The masked boy slung his towel over his shoulder and headed for the door. Beast Boy was at his tail instantly.

"Well, uh, could I come?"

"Well, uh, you generally _demolish_ the targets instead of just _hitting_ them," Robin commented with a frown. "Remember last time?" Beast Boy gave a sheepish grin. Cyborg had had to rebuild the target practice field from scratch after he'd plowed through them as a T-Rex. "It's...more of a solo thing anyway."

"Oh," Beast Boy answered, voice dropping. "Okay." At the next crossroads Robin headed towards the stairs. Beast Boy simply continued his wandering. He passed the Titans' rooms without a second glance. No one would be in their rooms at this time of day anyway. No one except, "Raven?" The shape-shifter called cautiously as he knocked on the door. He knew how she liked to be alone. But maybe she'd like to be alone with him? If not he could always take another dive into her mind. That had been fun. Creepy, but fun.

He stepped back as he heard the distinct click of the door unlocking. The door opened a sliver and a violet eye stared at him from beneath a hood. "Did you want something?" Beast Boy grinned lightly letting her irritated tone roll of his back. At least she had answered.

"Just wondering if maybe you wanted to come out and, I dunno..." He paused trying to peer around her and into the room. "Do something..." He could make out chanting from inside. Beast Boy always found it sort of strange that Starfire joined Raven in meditation every once in a while. Well at least she wasn't alone in there.

"I'm meditating," Raven answered dully as if that ended the conversation.

"Well, couldn't you maybe meditate later? I mean-"

"No."

Starfire's voice filtered through the door from inside the room. "Raven, this ball of crystal is glowing...Should I touch it?"

"No!" Before Beast Boy knew what had happened the door was closed in his face. The changeling had one hand raised as if to protest though his face was formed into a deep frown. Ears drooping he trudged back down the hallway, past his room and towards the main room. Maybe there was something good on TV.

Dejectedly the green Titan flopped onto the couch and snatched the remote from inside a nearby cushion. Flipping the giant television on he found most, if not all, of their channels were suffering 'technical difficulties' and displaying those weird rainbow color grids instead of actual shows. The news station was working, talking about death and taxes. Beast Boy groaned in disgust before continuing to channel surf stopping at what seemed to be the only channel without a color grid or static. Lifetime, television for women.

"Or desperate teenagers," he muttered to no one as he rolled over and began fidgeting. Beast Boy couldn't seem to get comfortable. It might have had something to do with the buff guy selling insurance on the TV but he dismissed this thought. Instead he continued thrashing until he found a content position. Upside down. Legs dangling off the back of the sofa and body curled so his head was resting near the floor Beast Boy gave a low sigh. The insurance salesman had just been confronted by his angry wife. The shape-shifter was glad for the dizzy sensation of blood rushing to his head. At least it was harder to focus on this very strange movie. Was married life really like this? He sincerely hoped not.

Speaking of marriage, okay fine they weren't married, but Terra had appeared in the room. Now digging in the fridge for a soda she called to him, "Hey, Beast Boy." His heart skipped a beat. Several, actually, considering barely any blood was circulating back to his heart by now. How could he have been so stupid? In his blind boredom he had almost completely forgotten Terra was here, in the Tower, a Titan again. Well, no, he could never forget. But the being ignored by the team thing had been going on for months now. His usual routine was to go wander alone. Now he was glad he hadn't. Terra was here.

"Uh, hi," he managed as he heard the refrigerator door close. Beast Boy struggled to pull himself out of this not-so-comfortable-anymore position but failed miserably, simply flopping back after reaching halfway up.

Terra caught the odd tone in his voice, higher pitched then usual, and made her way across the room leaving her unopened root beer can on the counter. "Something wrong, BB?" She paused arching a brow as she turned her attention to the TV. She had distinctly heard the words 'french kissing in the bathroom'. She gave a playful grin before turning her attention to Beast Boy, whose face was burning scarlet. But that was probably because of his position, not the TV. Right? "Are you watching Lifetime?" She leaned over the back of the couch to stare down into his face.

Emerald eyes widened considerably as he struggled to create a suitable excuse. "The...TV's...busted!" He squeaked and Terra remembered why she'd come over here in the first place. His voice had sounded weird and she had all intentions of helping him up. Until the matter of french kissing came up. This would be the perfect situation to pounce on him. But she was Terra not the office chic from the Lifetime movie. Instead she leaned her weight onto his lower legs, pulling Beast Boy up like stepping on a rake.

"Sure it is, Beast Boy, and I supposed you were just bored out of your skull." He opened his mouth to answer only to find her lips pressed lightly to his. By the time the young changeling attempted to adjust his expression from shocked to calm she'd pulled away. He hated when she did that, teasing him with little pecks. "So tell me, why are you all alone?" Terra pulled back and rounded the couch. Beast Boy flopped back onto it when she removed her weight. She sat next to him as he mumbled an explanation into the couch cushions. In annoyance she shoved him off the couch.

When Beast Boy met the floor he gave a weak, "Ow..." before pushing himself to a seated position. Resting his elbow on his knee and his chin in his upturned palm he gave a deep sigh. "All the other Titans are going about their business, doing their hobbies." He used the term 'hobbies' loosely. Cyborg's hobby was his car and Starfire liked imitating Raven but what Robin and Raven were doing was work to a point. "And poor little me is left here all alone to watch Lifetime movies." He shot Terra a puppy dog pout over his shoulder. She was immune to this by now. Face fading back to normal Beast Boy rolled his eyes lightly. "Well the least you could do is watch with me. Then I'd have an excuse for watching the movies all those middle-aged women love so much!"

Terra fought the urge to challenge Beast Boy that not only middle-aged women watched these movies. After all he was watching one. Instead she leaned forward and plucked his ear slightly making him turn to meet her eyes and that same mischievous grin. "I got an idea..."

IC

Less then half and hour later the two Titans were casually walking through the city's streets. It was strange how they seemed to blend right in. Well, Terra did anyway. Either the citizens of Jump City had terrible memories and didn't remember she was the same girl who took over their city or they had forgiven her, too. Beast Boy preferred to think it was the latter. He, though, stuck out like, well like a green kid in a crowd. He could hear the muttering behind his back, questions of 'that green Titan' and what he was doing with such a nice, normal looking girl. The shape-shifter's eyes fell to the ground examining his Velcro shoes. It was times like this that he wished he could look like Garfield Logan again, how he wished he looked normal. Human.

Terra caught his gaze and shot a glance over her shoulder at the people whispering about Beast Boy. They stopped, aware that they had been caught, but as soon as she looked away it simply started all over again. "Beast Boy, forget about them," the geomancer halted. The green changeling took two more steps before realizing she had stopped. He was clearly not listening to her. "Listen to me, Beast Boy, you're great just the way you are." Terra moved forward running a gloved hand through his hair as she went. His eyes seemed sort of hollow though he tore them from the sidewalk.

"You mean that?"

"Green is the new pink." Terra winked lightly as he fell into step with her, hands folded behind his head. They passed the video store, the pizza place. Generally they were out of the Tower just to be out of the Tower. There was no set destination for them to end up at. As they continued walking Beast Boy noticed a change in Terra's posture. Her steps were smaller, slower. This time her eyes were drawn to the ground.

Head tilted to one side the shape-shifter turned his steady gaze from Terra to glance at their surroundings. His stomach dropped. They were just about to meet the gates of Murakami School. Beast Boy knew why Terra wouldn't want to go by. People would remember her, how she mysteriously vanished. He thought people would remember him, too, from that day. He was green after all. "Terra we don't have to-"

She shook her head lightly. "It's just a school. They're just people. Their words don't matter." Still, though, as Terra began to move slowly forward she grasped Beast Boy's hand tightly for support. Little did she know he needed it as much as she did. They walked slowly passed the gates. Students were already lined up there staring from the green Titan to Terra and back again. Two girls stood out in the crowd. Theirs were the only words Beast Boy could really make out.

"Isn't that Tara?"

"Isn't that the green freak who came looking for her?"

"At least they both got what they wanted."

"Yeah, two freaks together forever. At least _she's _not green."

Beast Boy could feel his cheeks burning. He quickened his pace and Terra complied, squeezing his hand gently in reassurance. He hadn't really paid much attention to those two girls when he had been trying to get Terra back. He'd obviously been preoccupied. But now their words stung. Whoever made up that saying 'sticks and stones can break my bones by words can never hurt me' probably wasn't called names. Or green.

Once they were a safe distance away from the school and the muttering of gossiping teenagers Terra slowed to a stop. Beast Boy kept walking, though, and his hand slipped out of hers. He stopped when he realized Terra was no longer beside him but didn't turn to look at her. His head was bowed and his eyes closed. "Beast Boy, come on," she murmured coming up behind him and laying a soothing hand on his shoulder. Terra rubbed it slightly and the changeling moved his hand to meet hers. "Don't let them put you down. They...they're just jealous."

Beast Boy actually laughed at this. What did they have to be jealous about? He was a short, green _freak_ just like those girls had said. "Jealous of what, Terra?" He questioned weakly, turning his head slightly to stare at her. The hurt in his eyes startled her slightly. He really _was_ sensitive about his appearance. "The fact that I'm green or that I haven't grown in two years?"

"I like green," Terra stated as if that would make it alright. She ran her fingers through his hair again before continuing in a soft voice. "I never knew Garfield Logan but I don't think he could be any better then my Beast Boy." He gave a small, barely recognizable smile at her calling him hers. She was his Terra and he was her Beast Boy. He liked the sound of that. "They're jealous because _you're_ a super hero. _You_ save the world on a regular basis. _You_ live in a giant T-shaped Tower. _You're _a Titan, a great friend, and the funniest guy I know." Terra rested her chin on his shoulder and whispered into his ear. "Plus you don't have to go to school."

Ignoring the warm, tickling sensation of her breath in his ear Beast Boy offered her a heavy sigh. "Thanks, Terra. You always know what to say."

She shrugged lightly pulling her hand back and moving to stand in front of him. "I'm only paying you back for all the times _you_ knew just what to say." Terra traced Beast Boy's jaw line with a finger before tapping his nose lightly. He nearly whimpered when she pulled away but it was drowned out by his stomach growling, much like the animals he turned into.

Terra gave a wry smile as he blushed lightly. "I didn't actually eat anything," Beast Boy murmured as he cocked his head slightly to one side. "Wanna grab a pizza or something?"

She considered it, turning and heading back the way they had come. The shape-shifter followed catching up to Terra just as she spoke. "One condition."

"What's that?"

Beast Boy partially suspected something cruel and unusual, like ordering the all meat experience. He should've known better. "This time I'm paying. I'm sick of you being all manly, BB." Terra locked her arms with his and began skipping towards the pizza place, passing Murakami on the way. Terra literally waved at the two girls that used to be her 'friends'. They stopped their 'chemical explosion' theory on Beast Boy's being green to stare. The changeling was too amused by the looks on the girls' faces to be hurt by their words now. He'd probably dwell on them later, when he was alone in the darkness of his room. But here and now Beast Boy was content, happy even, as he and Terra arrived at the pizza place.

He bowed when she unlatched herself from his arm and then scrambled to pull Terra's chair out for her before taking his own seat opposite her. Beast Boy ordered a cheese pizza with a bad Italian accent. She laughed along with him twirling the straw in their shared smoothie lazily. "You're such a gentlemen, Beast Boy," Terra murmured between sips. "Sometimes it scares me."

As if on cue the pizza arrived and the shape-shifter lunged for the first piece, the one with the large cheese bubble. Beast Boy was halfway through his first piece before Terra had taken her first bite. He gave a casual shrug before nearly inhaling the rest of his slice and snatching at the smoothie taking long sips. It was weird, he thought, how he could recognize Terra's lips by their feel, look, and oddly their smell. He could just tell she'd used the straw before him. It made him shiver slightly.

He turned his gaze on Terra before grabbing another slice watching as she patted her stomach and used a toothpick lazily. Beast Boy arched a brow before realizing almost half the pizza was gone. He knew Terra was a big eater but holey rusted metal, Batman. "Guess I wasn't the only one who was hungry," the changeling murmured as he ate his second slice. He leaned his chair back after this one, stomach being content for now. He caught Terra's giggle, though, and raised his eyebrows. "What? Do I like have something on my face?"

"Cheese," she answered simply. Hanging from Beast Boy's chin was a long string of cheese. The shape-shifter flashed her a playful glance pondering his options before simply slurping the cheese up into his mouth. Terra spun the pizza tray lightly. There were still a few slices left. They could always bring them back to the Tower. Cyborg always enjoyed a midnight snack. Then again maybe they could use them for something. "Wanna share a slice?"

Silence. The geomancer shot her best friend a glance eyebrow raised as she waved a gloved hand in front of his eyes. He didn't even blink. Beast Boy was staring at something reflected in the glass behind Terra. Apparently he saw something she didn't. She turned but couldn't catch the reflection. When Terra turned to face him again, though, she noticed a shrimpy guy in a jumpsuit running around armed with what looked like a tranquilizer gun. "Beast Boy...?"

By the time Terra had spoken the green changeling had launched himself into the air as a hawk and landed lightly in front of the villain in human form. "What's a matter, Adonis? Didn't get enough last time?" Beast Boy's voice was cold and harsh as he stared up at the cocky villain's eyes. He was taller then Beast Boy was but without that suit? The shape-shifter could rip him to shreds. He didn't, however, because Adonis's words snapped him out of his 'eat this dude' mode.

"That your girlfriend?" Instantly Beast Boy swerved around to see Terra hovering on a rock just behind and above him. "She's cute." The green Titan held in the growl in his throat before calling out to Terra.

"Stay back, Terra. I can handle this guy." Again he swerved to face Adonis, arms crossed lightly over his chest. "So," Beast Boy started eyes still locked on the villain's. He could see something in them, the Beast, just as he had a Beast inside him. It sickened him to think he was like that guy in any way. "What're you planning to do? Tranquilize me?" The shape-shifter nearly laughed. In his time as a super hero he'd dealt with many types of sedatives. He liked to think he'd become immune to them.

Adonis didn't answer but simply shot his weapon at Beast Boy from close range. "Not exactly my young friend." There was a yelp of pain and a cloud of green smoke engulfed the area where both Beast Boy and Adonis had been. Terra's rock hurtled towards the ground at top speed, nearly crashing into a building as she leapt to the ground.

Blue eyes glanced through the green fog wildly. Wait. _Green?_ It didn't matter. Terra couldn't see a foot in front of her face. The only thing she could do was call out to him and hope answered. "Beast Boy!" Her voice trailed off uncertainly as familiar coughing met her ears. Stumbling forward blindly Terra stopped a few feet from a slumped over form. Relief washed over her as she caught sight of his purple and black uniform. It was him. It was-

"_Beast Boy?_"


	2. Chapter 2: Skin and Nails

"_Beast Boy?"_ He wondered vaguely why Terra's voice sounded so...surprised? No, it was more then surprised. Terra sounded downright shocked, dumbfounded even. Arms flung over his head in defense Beast Boy was still in a somewhat fetal position when she spoke. Rolling so he was crouching slightly he gave a slight groan and pulled a needle out of his neck. Whatever had been in that dart made him feel strange, different somehow. It wasn't a tranquilizer, though, that much he was sure of.

"The one and only," he responded dully turning emerald eyes to meet hers. She was pale now, almost as pale as she had been on the night of the betrayal. Beast Boy stood now concerned for Terra's well being more then his own. "You alright, Terra? You look like you just saw a little green dude walking down the street." He nudged her in the ribs nose wrinkling when she took a step back. "Okay, enough games. What? I swear I don't have cooties. I don't even have Sakutia anymore!"

Terra finally managed to regain the use of her voice and spoke softly. "You're not green anymore..."

Beast Boy gave a roll of his eyes. "Yeah, and your hair's purple." To his surprise Terra actually snatched a strand of her own hair and examined it. Raising an eyebrow the shape-shifter rolled up the sleeve of his uniform. It was probably best to humor her in this situation. To his surprise Beast Boy found his skin wasn't green anymore. It was pale, almost matching Terra's. "I'm like a ghost." He felt himself paling farther. If he really was _normal _skin toned did that mean he was normal all over? Tugging at a strand of his own hair he found it its usual green. The shape-shifter twitched his ears. Still pointed.

Cautiously he raised a gloved hand to his face. If his skin was normal did that mean his hands were normal, too? Slowly Beast Boy pulled off a glove and held out his hand, palm down. He felt a grin play across his face, unruly fang poking into his lips. He had fingernails now, no claws. Flexing his fingers slightly he swivelled to face Terra, still too shocked to speak. Instead he tugged at her hand and began plucking at her glove. The geomancer was staring at him as if he was still green. Beast Boy simply pulled her glove off himself and laced his fingers with hers. It was strange, the first time skin had touched skin, and he didn't even have to worry about spearing her with his claws. "Terra it's still me," the green-haired boy murmured. "It's still Beast Boy."

He squeezed her hand in reassurance and Terra seemed to snap back to reality. A grin mirroring Beast Boy's appeared on her face. He looked so happy. "Yeah," she commented flicking his ear once more. "I guess no one else could pull off those ears." Terra cast a glance around noticing a crowd had gathered around the slight crater that green smoky explosion had made. _Green_, Terra realized now staring at the pale Beast Boy. The green had vanished from his skin after that cloud of green fog. Something weird must have been in that dart.

"Beast Boy," she murmured trying to ignore how his thumb nail was tracing her palm. "Maybe we should get back to the Tower. Cyborg might want to do a quick scan." Terra was met with a slight sigh from Beast Boy, who apparently was enjoying the people pointing at only his green hair for once. The comments he caught flowing past him were 'hair dye' and 'green is the new pink'. So Terra had been right about that. "Beast Boy?"

He turned, that grin still glued to his face. "Sorry, Terra," the shape-shifter murmured with a slight laugh. "This is just so weird. Did you say something?" She opened her mouth to reply but stopped upon catching that glint in his emerald eyes. Beast Boy's spark had returned.

"Huh?" Terra murmured. She had been lost in her own thoughts about his eyes. "Oh, nothing Beast Boy." Her gaze traveled around the area. The sun was starting to set. Stars were beginning to dot the sky. Beast Boy's eyes met hers for a split second and they both glanced away, blushing. Terra found it kind of amusing how his blush stood out against his pale skin. It must have been much easier to hide when he was green. Both were remembering that night, the night they had finally been reunited.

"For the record I still only got to a hundred before giving up." Terra placed a light kiss to his cheek when he spoke. Beast Boy remembered as well as she did their agreement. The only was he would stop caring about her was when he could count the stars. With Beast Boy's attention span that wasn't going to happen any time soon. His eyes were narrowed slightly as he glanced up at the sky.

"We should be getting back." Terra stared at him. Beast Boy gave a roll of his eyes. Even pale his eyes were the brightest green allowing her to know it was still him inside. "Robin might get worried." The two of them had agreed that their leader might have a little protectiveness problem. He was like a father in a weird sort of way, glad you make it back safe when you're late for curfew but punishes you with extra laps around the Tower the next morning.

Terra had pulled a chunk of earth out from under them to take them back to the Tower. Beast Boy had grown accustomed to this mode of transportation and simply folded his hands behind his head staring out at the sun setting near Titans Tower. "So," he grinned lightly as he turned to her. "You think the guys are gonna like my new look?"

"I don't think I'd use the word like. Maybe...faint in shock..."

IC

The sound of an electronic door sliding open broke the silence of the dark main room of Titans Tower. All of the windows were blank. The entire Tower was bathed in darkness. There was a moment of combined giggling and then a 'shh!'. Then nothing. Silence filled the Tower once more. Two pairs of eyes, one blue the other green, were the only things distinguishing the pair who had just gotten in. It wasn't late, a little past nine, but it seemed that everyone had turned in early. It was all better for Terra and Beast Boy.

"Nightie night, Terra," Beast Boy murmured.

"Yeah, g'night." A series of yawns. Both were tired. They could show off Beast Boy's new look tomorrow. Footsteps picked up and then halted as a light switch clicked. Terra and Beast Boy stood side by side in the hallway leading to their rooms. Blocking their way was the Boy Wonder, eyes flaring beneath his mask. Even so his expression was calm, his mouth formed into a very thin line. Robin's voice was even when he spoke.

"What time is it, Beast Boy?"

The shape-shifter pulled out his communicator to read the blinking digital numbers. "9:12," he answered slowly bfore pocketing the communicator again.

Robin nodded. "And what time is Titans curfew?" This time he turned to Terra.

She blinked catching Beast Boy hiding his laughter out of the corner of her eye. "Nine."

The Boy Wonder nodded again. He tapped his chin thoughtfully leaving silence hanging between the three of them. Terra and Beast Boy locked eyes for a second before averting their gazes and hiding giggle fits. This was probably the third time Robin had caught them late for curfew. The first two times it had been much later then twelve minutes. "Look, I know you two are an 'item'..." Robin paused, using air quotes to accent the word, "...but that does not excuse you from the rules of the Tower."

"But-" Robin cut Beast Boy off with a simple stop gesture. The formerly green changeling muttered something under his breath as his leader continued.

"You don't see Raven sneaking out on late night green tea runs. You don't catch Cyborg out buying new car batteries. You don't see Starfire..." He trailed off blankly thinking he'd proved his point. "What I'm saying is just because you two are a," again with the air quotes, "couple...it doesn't make you immune to the rules. Maybe if there was a villain involved-" Beast Boy shot Terra a glance.

"We-" Robin turned his 'bat stare' on her and she fell silent.

"If there was a villain involved things would be different. That wasn't the case. It doesn't seem like the usual punishments are doing it for you. Terra, Beast Boy, I forbid you from going out alone together. Chaperones are a must." Beast Boy's jaw dropped nearly to the carpet. Terra's eyes were as wide as dinner plates. "Get Cyborg or Aqualad or Mas y Menos for all I care. I just want someone with you at all times making sure you don't break curfew again." Robin flicked the lights off. End of discussion. His masked eyes met each of theirs, blue and green, respectively. "What are you waiting for? Lights out. We've got training in the morning."

"Dude," Beast Boy's voice rang out causing Robin to grit his teeth. "There _was_ a bad guy in the city. That's why we're late!"

Robin arched a brow. What villain could have possibly been out on the town earlier? If it was anyone important surely the Titan Alarm would have gone off. "Oh really? Who was it?"

Terra's voice spoke through the dark. "Some guy in a jumpsuit and carrying a huge tranquilizer gun."

A moment of silence. Beast Boy and Terra exchanged glances. Finally, "Adonis?" Robin questioned. "What did he want?"

"Me!" The shape-shifter roared pointing to himself. Obviously in the dark Robin couldn't see what Beast Boy was doing.

"Even if that was the case you should've had no problem with him." The Boy Wonder ignored Terra's flicking on the light momentarily. His eyes were closed and he was focused on lecturing them on their rule breaking. "And if you did you should've called for back-" Robin's eyes flicked open and his words faded off into nothingness.

He looked from Terra to Beast Boy and back again comparing their skin tones. _They nearly matched. _Robin finally spoke after an awkward silence in which the other two Titans smirked and exchanged nods. "You," the Titans leader murmured flatly pointing at the shape-shifter, "Why are you not green?"

IC

Less then ten minutes later nearly all the lights in Titans Tower were on and every one of the residents were awake. Be it in the infirmary checking Beast Boy's DNA for illness, making green tea, or simply pacing the floor every Titan had been woken up by Robin's marching toward Cyborg's room and turning on every light on his way there. Now the Boy Wonder was pacing in front of the couch awaiting the results of Cyborg's tests. Again he turned to Terra, who was sitting very close to the edge of the couch, and bent down to her level. "So tell me again what happened."

A simultaneous groan from all three Titans girls preceded Terra's twelfth recount of what happened. "Beast Boy and I were eating at the pizza place..." The geomancer had been holding her head up with a hand but her arm had given out. She was now speaking into her knees and had no motivation to stare Robin in the face again.

"Then friend Beast Boy saw Adonis in the window behind Terra," Starfire continued from her position staring out at the city. A few lights dotted the buildings but generally, at 9:22 at night, the skyscrapers were unoccupied and the citizens at home watching the latest reality craze.

"Then he told Terra to stay back," Raven added in her usual monotone. She paused to sip her tea and then went on, "Adonis and Beast Boy exchanged the usual hero/villain banter..."

"And he shot Beast Boy in the neck with a dart," Robin finished for himself. "And his skin paled. Why would his skin pale?" No one had an answer to the question running through all of their minds. It was all up to Cyborg and his scanners to figure out what had happened to their not-so-green-friend.

Raven was seated at the table. Terra hadn't moved her face from her knees. Starfire had moved to a seated position and was floating in the air. Robin cast a glance at his team and heaved a sigh of defeat. For once there was nothing he could do and he didn't know what to do with himself. Plopping onto the couch his ears caught the automatic doors swishing open. The Boy Wonder leapt to his feet only to sink down with a vein throbbing on his forehead when a yawning Silkie slithered into the room.

The doors clicked open again. Robin had leaned his head back against the couch, eyes closed. He supposed the mutant silkworm found there was nothing to ingest here and went off to Starfire's room to find something suitable. Little did he know Starfire had dropped to the ground, Terra had torn her face from her knees, even Raven glanced up from her tea. Cyborg was hovering in the doorway. Behind him was Beast Boy, grinning lightly.

"Ran diagnostics on 'im, checked his blood for contaminants, ran a DNA test, and poked 'im with a few needles for good measure." The titanium Titan held out a finger each time he ticked something on his list off. Cyborg sighed slightly before stepping to the side to reveal the new, pale shape-shifter. "It's still the same Beast Boy. He's even crackin' bad jokes while I draw his blood." He glanced down at his best friend before pulling him into a headlock much to Beast Boy's discomfort. "If anything I think he's..." A green ferret slipped out of his grasp and soared over the couch. "...happier."

The changeling reverted to human form on the couch, a wide grin on his face. "Yeah," Beast Boy murmured as he propped his feet up. "I don't know what Adonis was trying to do to me but all he did was drain me of my color." He cast a glance around the room. Robin had nearly crashed through the ceiling upon hearing Cyborg's words. He was now conversing with the tech master near the door. Raven had turned her attention to another of her books. Starfire had just popped up behind him, nearly causing him a heart attack.

"Friend, you are unharmed?" Her tone was cautious and she wasn't as close to him as she normally would have. Beast Boy gulped.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Even though you are not the color of a Milnip Wusserloof you will always be one in your heart." Starfire had launched herself forward halfway through this speech; Beast Boy didn't even have enough time to wonder what the heck a Milnip whateverloof was before Starfire crushed him in one of her hugs.

"Star?" She glanced down finding his face oddly red. "You're kinda...crushing...me." The Tamaranian smiled sheepishly before releasing her death grip and floating in the general direction of Robin and Cyborg. That left a relieved Beast Boy on the couch staring pointedly at a half-asleep Terra. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her face buried in her arms.

Feeling somewhat put down by her not noticing he wasn't lying in a hospital bed dying the shape-shifter snorted slightly. He saw her form shift slightly and spoke. "What? You don't care if I live or die anymore, Terra?" She tipped over sideways so her head rested in his lap. Beast Boy snickered slightly before tugging lightly at her hair. Terra slapped his arm away clearly not in the mood. In fact she looked in the mood for her bed if anything.

Beast Boy pouted silently, gaze swiveling the room once more. He got the weird feeling that someone was talking about him. Even with his heightened hearing he'd only caught that the conversation between Cyborg, Robin, and Starfire halted when he'd looked over. Ignoring it he turned his attention to Raven, sipping her tea. "So, Rae, glad I'm not dead?"

The empath turned her gaze from her mug to stare at the shape-shifter's wide grin. Raven sighed slightly. "So glad the world will turn another day because of Beast Boy's humor." That simply caused his grin to grow, if possible, bigger. Again he tugged at Terra's hair. Again she slapped him away. That must have bothered him, though, for Terra's head hit the cushion a moment later. She'd make it up to him later. Plus the geomancer was thankful to be able to sleep.

She nearly squealed when something pounced on her and took hold of a lock of hair, nearly ripping it out by its roots. Pushing herself to a seated position Terra found Beast Boy, in puppy form, chewing bits of blonde. He yipped at her, tail swishing back and forth, before she finally pulled him into her lap and began petting him. When he resumed human form on her lap she tipped sideways letting the pale shape-shifter crash to the floor. He groaned lightly but Terra ignored him, vaulting over the back of the sofa and heading for the kitchen.

"Glad to have him back to his usual, happy self?" Raven mused watching Terra pour herself a glass of milk.

"I'll be glad tomorrow," she answered simply draining her glass in one gulp. Raven cast Terra a glance as she put the milk back and dumped her cup in the sink then paused to wipe her lips free of a milk mustache. "After I get a full night's sleep."

"What?" Cyborg murmured watching Terra slump against the counter. He rummaged in the fridge for a suitable snack as he continued. "Little grass stain wore you out, Terra?" She could almost hear the amusement in his voice. The geomancer sighed, leaning her weight against the counter.

"You try lifting a two ton rock for eight hours," Terra murmured eyes on Cyborg while he closed the fridge not without inhaling half a cold pizza. "Then we'll see how you feel."

"Point taken," the half-robot murmured before digging around in the fridge again. Raven had been trying to read again but all of Cyborg's digging around was starting to make that a very difficult task. After slamming her book shut the empath sent out a black energy arm to slam the fridge shut.

"Cyborg," Raven muttered when he turned to stare blankly at her. "Don't eat because you're bored. It's pointless."

His jaw dropped and a vein popped out in his head. "Are you tryin' to say something?"

"I thought I just did."

"No!" Cyborg murmured crossing his arms over his chest and staring her down. "Are you implying that I'm fat?"

Raven stood over the table not backing down. "I'm just saying you're not hungry."

"How would you know if I'm hungry or not?"

"I can sense emotions. I'd know if you were hungry. Plus your stomach growls louder then Beast Boy as a lion."

"Why you-"

Terra stared from one to the other as they argued. There was always someone fighting at Titans Tower the usual couplings being Raven and Beast Boy, Beast Boy and Cyborg, Cyborg and Raven, or in special occasions a threesome between them all. The shape-shifter sidled up next to Terra and flashed a light grin. "For once it's not me causing chaos."

"Food is not the answer to all problems!"

"Yeah," Terra murmured. "Go figure."

"Oh, and locking yourself in your room is?"

Beast Boy shrugged. "Sometimes it's better to just sit back and watch it all unfold."

"My door is never locked. It's just _closed_."

Terra opened her mouth to respond over Cyborg and Raven's argument but all three were cut off by Starfire. "Friends! We should not be fighting this way!" The Tamaranian had planted herself firmly between Cyborg and Raven. Cyborg kept trying to sidestep her but even he couldn't move Starfire. Behind Raven a piece of the wall blew up. "On my planet when such arguments arise we speak of what good qualities we value in our friends. I shall start." Large green eyes turned to Beast Boy. "Friend Beast Boy always makes me smile even when I do not know what is going on. Now you."

The pale shape-shifter ran a hand through his hair before turning to Terra with a grin. "Terra always knows what to say to make me feel better even when I feel like I'm nothing at all."

Beast Boy nudged Terra. She seemed to have fallen asleep with her eyes open. Blinking at the four pairs of eyes staring at her she turned to Raven. "Raven...is always honest even when the truth hurts." The two locked eyes momentarily. Terra braced herself for something blowing up behind her or even a smack across the face. It never came.

Starfire whispered, "Friend, it is your turn." The vein in Raven's head seemed to double in size.

"Cyborg..." He stared at her in expectance. "...makes sure none of us eat that blue fuzzy food."

Cyborg nearly blew up again pointing an accusing finger in Raven's direction. "You're sayin' I eat too much!"

"I never said you ate the food!"

"Friends, please!"

For a brief moment Beast Boy and Terra seemed to be the only sane ones in the Tower. Then an explosion of light in the city caused the yelling to stop. The five Titans gathered in the kitchen area exchanged glances. As if on cue Robin materialized in front of them, bo-staff in hand.

"Titans!" He called, louder then necessary. "It's Dr. Light. He's causing a massive power surge. If we hurry we can save the-" As the Boy Wonder spoke the lights went out. There was a yelp from Starfire, a scream from Beast Boy, and a series of shushing noises until Cyborg's shoulder light popped on. Robin sighed before pointing towards the window, where the entire city was black save for a three foot radius of light. "Titans, go!"

At his call everyone took off in different directions. Robin and Cyborg headed for the vehicle bay to retrieve their respective modes of transportation. Raven and Starfire simply floated out of the window and Terra summoned a large boulder to carry her into the city. She turned to Beast Boy who was examining his fingernails. "Need a lift?"

"Nah," he waved her off before grinning lightly. "I'll just grab some wings and catch up." She nodded before taking off after the others; the T-Car and R-Cycle were already appearing on the other side of the bay by way of underground tunnel and Raven and Starfire were at least halfway there. Beast Boy rubbed his hands together before morphing into a pterodactyl...

...or trying to anyway. The shape-shifter awaited that familiar feeling of his bones moving, growing longer, and his form changing. Nothing happened. Closing his eyes he focused on the morph more closely, even muttering "Pterodactyl," over and over again under his breath. Nothing. An explosion of light covered the room momentarily and Beast Boy stared at his hands. His pale hands. Maybe that dart had affected him. What would he do if he couldn't shape-shift anymore? Shaking his head at the thought he tried again, this time into a simple hawk. When he succeeded he gave a mental sigh. He must've just been drained from all those tests Cyborg had run on him. Yeah, that was it.

His communicator would have been beeping had he been in human form. Robin was nearly yelling into his own, leaving a message. "Beast Boy! Get over here now!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rogue Note: **Same chapter, just fixed a few typos that were bothering me. Again this is the sequel to 'Pieces', around a month after those events took place. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3: Blue Eyed Blonde

Dropping to the ground back in human form Beast Boy was nearly blinded by a blast of light from the Doctor. Ignoring the green birds fluttering before his eyes the shape-shifter staggered backwards, nearly crashing into Cyborg. "Outta the way, man. He might have the light but I've got the force behind my blasts!" The shape-shifter nearly collided with one of Cy's sonic cannon blasts but dodged out of the way as a kangaroo. He reverted back to human in time to watch the blast be stopped in midair by Doctor Light and then hurled backwards right at Cyborg.

The half-robot staggered backwards as he was hit in the chest but simply rushed Light with his hand balled into a first. From the air Dr. Light was bombarded by starbolts. The villain simply smirked lightly before conjuring a whip made of light and catching around Starfire's middle. Tugging at it he threw the Tamaranian into Cyborg sending the two of them back several feet in a tangled heap. "You have to be quicker then that to trap light."

"You're about to be put out, Light!" The Doctor turned just in time to see Robin dropping down at him from the rock Terra was floating on. Aiming a roundhouse kick to Light's head the Boy Wonder let out a fierce cry only to be trapped in a large, light orb and rolling down the street knocking Starfire and Cyborg down like bowling pins in the process.

"Terra!" Beast Boy called catching her eye. "Rock n' roll!" She nodded leaping from her perch just as a claw made of light tore through the rock she had been standing on. Landing beside the shape-shifter she summoned a large chunk of earth and hurled it at Light, who simply laughed. A single light blast tore through the rock leaving a still chuckling Light staring at Terra.

"Your attempts are amiable, geomancer, but you can never outshine Dr. Light!"

"I wasn't trying to," Terra stated dully watching as a green armadillo rolled forward gaining speed with each passing second. Dr. Light laughed again not bothering to try and block the small green animal from hitting him.

"An armadillo? That was supposed to stop me?"

"No," Terra stated simply just as Beast Boy erupted into the form of a rhino before contact and rammed Dr. Light into a nearby building. "That was." The shape-shifter returned to human form just in time to see Cyborg rolling the light orb Robin was trapped in to a stop.

"Hey, Robin," Beast Boy murmured as he knocked on the orb's surface. "Bet now you really feel like a caged bird, huh?" If he could have the Boy Wonder would have slapped him. As it was his signature 'bat glare' would have to do. Unfortunately from the other side of a light orb that glare wasn't nearly as intimidating.

"Man," Cyborg started trying to speak for Robin, whose words were drowned out by the orb he was trapped in, "CLOSE YOUR EYES!" Cyborg jammed his human eye shut and Beast Boy morphed into a dog, ears over his eyes. Starfire and Terra, however, had turned to see what exactly they were being warned of. A brilliant flash of light momentarily blinded the pair of them, Starfire crashing into Terra in an attempt at landing.

"Say goodnight, girls," Light murmured firing off a blast much like Cyborg's sonic cannon but made of light. It slammed right into Terra and Starfire, sending them bouncing down the street.

"Terra!"

"Star!" Robin was mouthing Starfire's name as well but in his current conditions no one could hear him. Instead Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged glances watching as Dr. Light headed for the bank.

"With three Titans out of the way I'll easily get my pay!" The villain paused smirking lightly at his brilliance. "Hey, that rhymed."

"Quill cannon diversion?" Beast Boy questioned baring his fangs.

"Quill cannon diversion," Cyborg confirmed loading his cannon up. Beast Boy morphed into a porcupine and Cyborg jammed him into the barrel of his sonic cannon. Just as Doctor Light reached the doors to the bank Cyborg called out. "Yo, Light!" The villain turned, an amused grin on his face. "Eat quills!" Letting off a blast of his cannon porcupine Beast Boy hurtled through the air. The quill covered animal hit Dr. Light square in the face leaving him to pry the shape-shifter off of him before picking at the quills themselves.

Cyborg took his distraction to his advantage and charged forward slamming a punch into Light's chest. The lightbulb on the villain's chest glowed brightly and the Doctor smirked watching as a burst of light erupted from his chest sending Cyborg flying backwards to land on top of Starfire and Terra, who were just getting over the effects of the flash bomb. "Four down. That leaves..."

Beast Boy as a wolf lunged forward. Light conjured his whip again and caught around the wolf's snout. Snapping the light whip he sent Beast Boy flying, knocking into Robin's orb and sending the Boy Wonder rolling down the street. Dr. Light gave a maniacal laugh as he blew open the doors of the bank using his light whip to retrieve several bags of money. "Light has no weakness!"

"What about darkness?" Dr. Light nearly dropped his payoff at that eerie, monotone voice. Raven had sat on the sidelines for most of this fight but now that the rest of the Titans were disabled in their own ways she'd literally appeared out of a pool of darkness in front of the villain. "Still afraid of the dark?" Raven half expected Light to fall into the fetal position and beg to be dragged off to jail. The other half of her knew him better it seemed, as a large claw of light rocketed forth from Light's new and improved suit. Raven simply conjured her own claw of darkness and turned her attention to watch the two push against each other. The classic power struggle, darkness versus light, except this time darkness was good and light was evil. Talk about complicated.

"You won't win," Raven stated over the light and dark claws, which looked roughly as if they were arm wrestling. "My powers are more controlled then yours. I can overpower your light at any time."

Light seemed to consider this but only turned up the intensity his suit was set on, pushing Raven's dark claw back a few feet, tearing up road in the process. "Then why are you losing?" His voice was sarcastic, bitter, enough to cause Raven's powers to blow something up. As it was her emotions were in check and she simply let the light claw overtake her claw. As soon as the light vanished back into Dr. Light's suit Raven sent a tentacle of darkness at him, coiling around his leg.

It pulled Dr. Light closer and closer until he was directly under Raven. She glared down at him from beneath her cloak's hood, eyes crackling with energy. "Who's losing now, Light?" Something was wrong. He was smiling at her.

"_You_." His light whip erupted from his hands and coiled around her leg. Raven lost her concentration and the tentacle around Light's leg disintegrated. With a crack of his whip Raven was sent flying backwards and he was free to make his escape with money in hand. "Goodbye, Titans. It was fun while it lasted."

When light turned, however, he was met with the team's resident shape-shifter, arms crossed over his chest and eyebrow raised. "Going somewhere, Dr. Light?" Beast Boy's tone was curious, his expression thoughtful. Light, though, seemed preoccupied with his general appearance.

"Didn't you used to be_ green_?"

Beast Boy sighed slightly. Was he really only known as the funny, green Titan? Probably. "Used to be. I've gotten a new look." With a fierce growl the changeling leapt into the air, ready to come down on Dr. Light as an elephant. Oddly, though, nothing happened. He simply landed an inch or two in front of Light in human form. Dr. Light stared at Beast Boy. Beast Boy stared back.

"I liked you better with green hair," the Doctor stated rather randomly. Slamming a glowing fist into the shape-shifter's face Dr. Light sent Beast Boy to the ground. The villain then made a mad dash for his getaway only to dodge a furry of starbolts and sonic cannon blasts. He turned to see Cyborg and Starfire, perfectly unscathed, staring him down. "The funny thing about light is," the robber murmured taking a few steps backward, "Is that it disappears when night falls!" Dr. Light sprinted for a shadowed alley only to be blocked by a wall of rock that rose from the earth itself. It seemed Terra was well and good.

Dr. Light turned on his heel and backtracked, heading down the main street he had been before the Titans had reappeared. He was in the clear. He was going to make it. There was no way they would catch up to him now. A disc with the Robin insignia landed at his feet. Turning to glance over his shoulder Light saw Robin, arms crossed, standing in front of the other four Titans. Beast Boy was still on the ground in front of them. "Looks like your little toy's broken, Robin."

"No," the Boy Wonder stated as the flash disc detonated, temporarily blinding Dr. Light. "I'd say it's working perfectly."

Raven materialized out of the ground, tendrils of darkness dancing at her fingertips. The tentacles slithered forward and broke Dr. Light's suit in half leaving him in a simple black jumpsuit. Light stared wide-eyed at the empath. She was very close and darkness was still flowing from her fingers. The Doctor dropped the money to the ground and whimpered slightly, turning around to face Robin. "I'd like to go to jail now, please...A cell with a window would be nice..."

Just then the cops showed up and cuffed Dr. Light taking him back to jail. Raven handed over the cash Light had attempted to steal while the rest of the Titans regrouped nearby. Robin was hovering over Beast Boy when the shape-shifter sat up, obviously flustered. "Where's Dr. Light?" He growled, rapidly shifting into a tiger and back again. "Let me at 'im!"

"You almost let him get away," Robin murmured as Beast Boy stood, running a hand through his hair. The Titans leader had been about to continue but was simply staring now. "What...?"

"Dude?" Beast Boy asked cautiously waving a hand in front of Robin's eyes. Nothing. "What? Do I have a booger?"

"..._Beast Boy?_" He turned, annoyed that Terra was using that same 'you're not green' tone on him again.

"What? Did I lose my nose now or something?"

"Friend!" Starfire cooed nearly knocking him over as she stared at him. "You are...different."

"Well, yeah, I can change into animals. So what? You're an alien, he's half metal, Terra throws rocks and Raven controls darkness."

"That's not what she's talking about," Cyborg murmured head tilted slightly to one side. If it was one thing Beast Boy hated it was when people weren't straight with him. Beating around the bush only made things worse and when four people were doing it at once? It was almost unbearable.

"_What_ are you guys talking about?" He demanded, eyes narrowing. Silence. "Hell-o! Earth to Titans! Someone answer me!"

Raven slid up into the circle of Titans. She took one look at Beast Boy and their eyes met. "They're talking about your hair. It's blonde. And you're eyes are blue." Beast Boy's mouth dropped. She had to be joking. Violet eyes met gree- _blue_. Raven didn't joke. It was true?

"Nice one, Rae," he managed, voice shaking slightly.

"Beast Boy," Terra murmured slowly. "She's not joking." First his skin and nails. Now his hair and eyes? He was fading back to human. Why? What was happening to him?

"I..._what_?"

Robin pulled a silver padlock from his utility belt and handed it to Beast Boy. "See for yourself." Turning the lock over a few times the shape-shifter stared into its surface. His outline was blurry; a lock wasn't the best mirror. But he did distinctly see pale skin, blue eyes, and blonde hair. In shock he dropped the lock to the ground.

"What's _happening_ to me?"

The changeling jumped nearly a foot in the air when a hand was placed on his shoulder. When he turned to look and found it was Cyborg's he relaxed slightly. "I dunno, BB, but we're gonna find out." Somehow that made Beast Boy feel better. He trusted Cyborg with his life. "We're gonna find out..."

IC

Beast Boy always hated hospitals. It went back to his childhood, when he'd first been diagnosed with Sakutia. That smell never left his nostrils, the one that reminded him of plastic and disinfectant. It didn't help that the Titans Tower infirmary smelled strongly of both. There were various probes hooked to his chest and arms. There were even a few on his forehead. An IV was hooked to his left arm, pumping what he assumed to be some sort of calming drug into him. His skin changing had been kind of cool but his eyes and his hair? Now he didn't even look like Beast Boy anymore. He looked like...well he looked different. And that kind of freaked him out.

A machine to his left was monitoring heartbeat and breathing patterns. His heart was beating faster then normal but then Beast Boy thought that when you were at a doctor's it often did that. You were nervous about what they might find and when you're nervous your heart beats faster. It all seemed very logical to Beast Boy. His breathing was fine as he was taking his time to try and perfect that. If he couldn't control his heart from beating rapidly he could at least breathe normally.

Cyborg was seated on an office chair at a nearby computer. He was staring at the results of the tests he'd been running: heartbeat, breathing, brain waves. Everything seemed normal except that rapid heart. Cyborg knew Beast Boy's heartbeat was always sort of fast and it became faster when he was nervous. It had been silent since Cyborg had given his friend the calming drug.

"Cyborg?"

"Yeah, li'l man?" He turned his wheeled chair to his best friend. It was weird seeing Beast Boy pale and blonde. His eyes might have been blue but there was that same fear in them, that same emotion he saw when he and Beast Boy had gotten stuck in Raven's mind, when they'd had to fight Terra after her betrayal, when he became the Beast. It was still Beast Boy deep inside even if all that was left on the outside were his sharp teeth and pointed ears.

The shape-shifter had his knees drawn into his chest and his chin was resting on his knees. Beast Boy was quiet for another moment, trying to find the words he was looking for. Finally he spoke, though his voice was higher pitched then usual. "Am I gonna be okay?"

It hurt him deep inside to see his best friend like this, scared and lost. Cyborg stood and made his way over to the bed Beast Boy was seated on. He sat down on the edge of the bed and examined his interlocking fingers. "Yeah," Cyborg murmured after another moment ticked by in which no one spoke. "I won't let anything happen to you."

All this time Beast Boy had been making sure to keep his eyes away from Cyborg's as much as possible. He felt strange, not himself, almost helpless. He didn't feel all that much like Beast Boy anymore. Cyborg, though, Cyborg was working to find out what was wrong with him. He hadn't left his side since they'd gotten back from the battle with Dr. Light. Cyborg hadn't even recharged or grabbed an extra battery pack. He'd walked the shape-shifter to the infirmary and calmed him down enough to probe him. He'd sat by him in silence when the tests were run. He'd let Beast Boy nearly crush his hand when he'd drawn more blood. Cyborg really was his best friend even when he didn't look like Beast Boy.

When Beast Boy launched himself at Cyborg the half-robot had been slightly surprised. When the changeling had clung to him for dear life Cyborg didn't push him away or even shot him a weird glance. Cyborg had let Beast Boy cling to him and even patted his back lightly. "Cyborg I'm scared. I'm really scared."

"It's okay, Beast Boy," Cyborg replied gently. "Sometimes you need to be scared. Else you end up like Raven." The shape-shifter gave a small laugh at that, small but recognizable. He sniffed slightly and loosened his grip on his friend's chest slightly, though he still clung slightly. "I heard that," Cyborg accused pointing at him. "I heard you laugh, BB."

Beast Boy looked away determined not to laugh at the serious face Cyborg was making. The oldest Titan didn't let that stop him, though, and simply pinned Beast Boy easily and began scratching his stomach, tickling him. The shape-shifter broke down into hysterical laughter even after Cyborg had pulled back. When his laughter subsided Beast Boy was purring like a motorboat. His best friend shot him a glance. Cyborg could easily use that for blackmail later. But he wouldn't. Terra wasn't the only one who knew about Beast Boy's animalistic tendencies anymore. When he was happy he purred just like when he was angry he growled. It was a shape-shifter thing.

"Hey, Cy?"

"Hmm?" Cyborg had stood and was now hovering over the computer again. He cast a glance over his shoulder as Beast Boy spoke expecting some sort of breakdown again.

"Do I look good blonde?" Okay. That was one thing he hadn't been expecting. Cyborg opened his mouth to speak by was cut off by the beeping of the machine analyzing Beast Boy's blood. Taking this as an excuse not to answer that question Cyborg retrieved a test tube full of shape-shifter blood along with a printout containing the test results. His brow furrowed as he read over the slip of paper. With each passing second Beast Boy became more anxious.

After another ten seconds the now blue eyed blonde gave a sigh. "So...what's the diagnosis, doc?"

"Beast Boy..." Cyborg started, human eye wider then usual.

"Give it to me straight, Cyborg. How long do I have to live?"

"You're cured!"

IC

"He's cured?" Robin repeated in the operations room later that night. The Titans minus Beast Boy were gathered there. The shape-shifter had nearly had a spastic attack when Cyborg gave him the results of his test. He'd had to inject a sedative into Beast Boy's IV to get him to calm down. He was asleep in the infirmary now.

"Please, Beast Boy was diseased?" Starfire had absolutely no idea what they were talking about. After all, how was she to know that green shape-shifters weren't a common earth species?

"When Beast Boy was a little kid he got a disease called Sakutia. It was thought only animals could survive it." Cyborg rubbed his temples slightly signaling someone else to take over.

Raven saw Starfire's gaze shift to her. The empath had been silent this entire time, trying to calm her mind while taking in all the new information. "To save him his father injected the serum of a monkey that had survived Sakutia into Beast Boy. He was saved but he changed."

"His hair, eyes, and skin became green," Robin murmured. "And he gained the ability to transform into any animal at will."

"But now he's returning to normal." Terra paused. She had been pacing all night. The sun was now rising. The other Titans were all seated on the couch. She just got back from visiting Beast Boy for the fifth time. "If he changes back...will he lose his shape-shifting ability, too?"

Four pairs of eyes turned to Cyborg. He was conveniently staring out the window. After a few moments of dead silence he spoke, voice soft. "I'm not sure yet. But you saw how Beast Boy didn't shift back in the fight with Dr. Light...Maybe his powers were malfunctioning."

"If Beast Boy does lose his powers...what then?" It was Raven who had spoken. They were all wondering the same question. She was the only one brave enough to ask it. No one answered directly though Terra did try.

"He's still Beast Boy no matter what..."

"And he is still out friend even if he is not green." Terra shot Starfire and appreciative look. The other three looked skeptical.

"There's no doubt BB and me are gonna be friends for life," Cyborg stated point blank. "But if he does go back, if he reverts to a normal human...I can't let him get hurt. I promised I wouldn't let anything happen to him."

"But he doesn't know anything else!" Terra protested, eyes wide. "He wouldn't be able to function in the real world. Could you honestly picture Beast Boy at school like a normal kid?" No one answered this.

Raven took a deep breath. The emotions in the room were strong. It was getting harder for her to keep her own emotions in check. The empath calmed and then spoke. "I know you care about Beast Boy. We all do. But you have to think here, Terra. Do you want what's best for Beast Boy? Or do you only want what's best for yourself?" Terra took that like a slap in the face. There was Raven with her honesty again. Terra mentally kicked herself for mentioning that before. It had come back to bite her. In the end, though, she knew Raven was right. Beast Boy wouldn't let her fight super villains powerless. She wouldn't let him either.

"We don't need to decide now," Robin declared as he stood and headed for the hallway. "We don't know for sure if that's even going to happen. We'll cross that road when we come to it." The Boy Wonder's words seemed to mean the meeting was adjourned. Everyone remained still. Robin hovered in the doorway staring from one member of his team to the other before deciding he should probably say something. "Titans," he yawned. "Get some rest. We've been up all night..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Rogue Note:** What's going on with Beast Boy? Can Cyborg figure it out? Will our favorite shape-shifter become powerless? If so what will the Titans do? Why am I asking _you_ all these questions? Find out on the next installment of 'Idetinity Crisis'.


	4. Chapter 4: Mirror, Mirror

He had never had such a strange dream in his life. There had been such a roller coaster of emotions. First he had been depressed about his appearance. Then he had gotten his old skin back and was happy. His powers had started acting up again, almost like when he'd first gotten them, and then his hair and eye color changed. Beast Boy had never had a dream turn into a nightmare so fast as it had this time. Needless to say he was more then relieved when he woke up in a cold sweat. The fact that he was in the infirmary with an IV stuck in his arm didn't really surprise him. He'd probably fainted in the hallway or something and the Titans had brought him here. Right?

When the door cracked open and someone poked their head in Beast Boy was glad to see it was Cyborg. "Hey, Cy." The shape-shifter was somewhat startled that his voice was horse and raspy. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Cyborg murmured cautiously before entering the ward. He set a chair alongside Beast Boy's bed and sat in it so he was straddling the chair, crossed arms resting on the back. "Just came in to check on my favorite li'l man." Then Cyborg did something very odd. He winked. Beast Boy arched a brow slightly before laughing.

"So get this. I had the weirdest dream..."

Cyborg bit his lip slightly. Either Beast Boy had had the 'Mumbo's in my head' dream again or he thought everything that had happened had been a dream. "Oh yeah?" The half-robot breathed loudly. "What was it about?"

"Well," Beast Boy's voice took on a dramatic tone. "I was singing the 'It's not easy being green' song and Terra came and took me out. I was depressed but then Adonis came and I wasn't green anymore. Then we fought Dr. Light and my shape-shifting was being weird. My hair was blonde my eyes were blue. I'm just glad to have claws a-" The youngest Titan squeaked when he stared at his hand palm down. His retractable claws were gone and had been replaced by fingernails. His skin was pale. "C-Cy...?"

The stunned expression on his best friend's face made Cyborg wish he hadn't used that sedative on him. Shaking his head slightly and taking a deep breath, "It...wasn't a dream, man." Beast Boy's eyes seemed to darken. "It...really happened."

"What's gonna happen to me, Cyborg?" Beast Boy's gaze was penetrating, begging for answers, answers Cyborg didn't even have yet. "Am I going to go back to how I was before? Will I still be able to shape-shift? Will we still be friends?" The younger boy's voice seemed strained. Beast Boy hardly ever found it hard to speak. "What's gonna _happen_ to me?"

"I dunno, BB." Cyborg scooted his chair closer and laid one metal hand palm up on the bed. "I do know that no matter what we'll always be friends. Nothing that happens to you or to me can ever change that." Beast Boy's eyes met Cyborg's and for the first time he saw something. He'd never seen Cyborg cry before but it looked almost like, it looked as if he was crying. Beast Boy reached out and let his small hand touch Cyborg's. Metal touched skin and for once he didn't totally scratch Cy's tech. The shape-shifter nearly jumped when he felt the tear hit his bare skin. It was only there for a second for Cyborg's hand enclosed around his. Then that feeling was gone.

It was probably broken more by the Titan Alarm going off then anything else.

IC

"Robin," Cyborg murmured as he burst into the main room. "What's goin' on?"

"It's Adonis," the Boy Wonder stated. An air of mutual anger seemed to pass over the room. "He's at the zoo. We're not sure why but whatever he's up to we've got to stop him."

"For Beast Boy," Terra murmured more to herself then to the others. Unconsciously the five Titans were standing in a very tight circle. Terra had balled her hands into fists at the mere thought of Adonis. She'd also extended her arm outward. Four pairs of eyes were on her but she didn't seem to notice. Terra was in her own little world.

"For BB," Cyborg stated engulfing Terra's fist with his hand. His eyes met hers and they shared a moment of silence. Of anyone Cyborg was the only one who cared about Beast Boy as much as Cyborg did. They were best friends after all.

"For friend Beast Boy." Starfire's hand appeared on top of Cyborg's.

"For Beast Boy." Robin had placed his hand in the mix trying to keep as far away from Starfire's as humanly possible. The others didn't seem to notice the blush creeping upon the Boy Wonder's cheeks; everyone was too busy staring at Raven and waiting for her to join the corny 'all for one and one for all' gesture.

She'd been staring at them since Terra had first said it. As much as she hated to admit it Raven cared about Beast Boy. He was her friend, too. Reluctantly she placed her hand atop the pile. "For Beast Boy," the empath echoed, a black aura sprouting from her hand and engulfing the Titans in her Soul Self. In the blink of an eye they appeared on the scene of the crime.

"Okay," Terra muttered trying to regain her composure. "That was weird."

Cyborg nodded rotating his arm slightly. "Fastest way to travel, though."

"Alright, Titans, split up and search for Adonis. When you find him yell. Titans..."

Robin's battle cry was cut short by a very familiar high pitched voice. "You guys are doing all this for me? I didn't know you cared." All eyes turned from the zoo to stare at the formerly green changeling. Beast Boy was hovering behind Starfire his head hung low and ears drooping. He looked like a puppy who had just been scolded.

"Beast Boy," Raven murmured flatly, "What are you doing here?"

"Well we have a mission." The other five exchanged glances. In the end there was a split. Robin and Raven were staring at Cyborg. Starfire and Beast Boy were looking at Terra. Between the two of them visiting Beast Boy they would've figured one of them would have mentioned it to the shape-shifter that he wasn't supposed to tagalong on missions anymore, at least not until they were sure of his...condition. Apparently Terra and Cyborg hadn't gotten the memo.

"Friend you are aware you are not," Starfire paused hovering in midair and trying to find the right words. "Yourself."

"Uh, actually, guys, this is how I was before." Beast Boy shrugged lightly. "It's still me, still Beast Boy."

"Minus the beast part." Terra shot Raven a glance. Sometimes being so blunt was not a good thing, especially considering Beast Boy's current...emotional strain.

"Look if we don't get going Adonis is gonna get away," Cyborg pointed out noticing Terra's stare on Raven. Robin seemed to snap out of his daze and started calling out orders.

"Starfire, Raven, scout from the air. Terra, east exit. Cyborg, west. I'll take the main exit. Titans, GO!" Beast Boy slid in front of Robin a frown set on his face.

"Forgetting something?"

Had this been an anime Robin would have sweatdropped. "Oh, Beast Boy, you're with Terra." The Boy Wonder bit the inside of his cheek at the shape-shifter's steady glare. It soon faded and Beast Boy turned to the geomancer with a forced grin. This allowed Robin to slip out of sight. It was just Terra and Beast Boy now.

"So are you gonna start treating me different, too?" The shape-shifter had his hands shoved in his pockets. His posture seemed to have changed, too. Beast Boy normally stood as tall as possible trying to prove he wasn't short. Now he was slumping, ears drooping, frown on his face. Terra stepped forward to flick his ear playfully.

"If I didn't treat you different when you were green I don't see how this is any different." Beast Boy tore his gaze from the ground meeting hers. When he thought about it none of the Titans were treating him differently. He was treating himself differently and with good reason. The last time he'd been this pale was the time he'd gotten white hair dye in his shampoo. The last time he had any trouble controlling his powers, before the Beast incident, was back when he was with Mento. He just wasn't used to this.

"I just don't feel so good," the shape-shifter finally admitted. Terra lifted the slab of earth beneath them into the air so they could travel to the east exit.

"Yeah, I'd imagine getting hit by a dart gun at close range might make you sick." She gave a light grin though he didn't return it. Beast Boy was too preoccupied in wondering what had been in that dart to make him fade back to human. "But even if you don't feel like Beast Boy you'll always be Beast Boy. It doesn't matter what you look like or how you act." Terra paused hands clamped behind her back as their rock floated. She was searching for an example. Well, duh. "When I was a schoolgirl was I still Terra?"

Beast Boy looked up from his shoes. "Yeah."

"If you were a schoolboy would you still be Beast Boy?"

"...yeah."

"So why's this any different?" It wasn't. Beast Boy kept his gaze on the animal enclosures they were passing. A memory played back in his head. Seven year old Beast Boy releasing all of the animals in the zoo. Mento had been less then pleased.

"We should let these animals go," the shape-shifter commented out of thin air. Terra stared at him blankly obviously on to his 'change the subject' plan. Beast Boy ran a quick hand through his messy blonde locks as he stared over her shoulder at the polar bears. "Okay, it's not different..."

"Now that we're clear on that..." Terra paused irritated at her hair blowing into her face as the rock moved forward. "Any ideas on why this guy has it out for you?"

Beast Boy shrugged lightly. Adonis and he had never really had a relationship like Slade and Robin had. It was just he'd set him off, calling him weak, when without that suit of his Adonis was weaker then Silkie. "We had some issues. He has a Beast in him like I have one in me." The changeling paused casting Terra a glance. She had shivered slightly at the mention of the Beast. Her last, and only, encounter with that thing? Not exactly pleasant. "I don't think he liked having another one to challenge him. Maybe he wants to get rid of me."

"Maybe he's working for someone else," Terra suggested. Beast Boy shrugged. It could've been the Brotherhood, but as far as the Titans knew they were still frozen solid. Or so he hoped. If Adonis was roaming the streets what was to say the Brain and Mallah couldn't be? The shape-shifter's insides were squirming about at the mere thought. It felt like his stomach had dropped out of his body.

Of course that feeling might have something to do with the nosedive the rock he and Terra were on had just taken. Beast Boy had fallen flat on his face next to a crouching Terra. The geomancer's eyes were narrowed as she gestured behind them where a large piece of rubble from the nearby penguin enclosure had landed exactly where their rock had been moments previous. The changeling followed Terra's gaze to the armored man with a large 'A' chestplate. Adonis.

"I thought you she wasn't your girlfriend, Gar?" Holey rusted metal, Batman, did everybody and their brother know his given name now? It starts out as only your family and then your friends. Soon the entire villain community knew his name was Garfield. Beast Boy simply growled deep in his throat before launching himself forward finding he was caught on something. Or rather someone. Terra had grasped the back of his collar and was holding him back.

"C'mon, Terra, I want to show this guy!"

"I'll show 'im for you," she assured him. Beast Boy's eyes seemed to dim slightly. He knew where she was coming from of course. His shifting had been quite unpredictable lately but still this was one of his villains. He kind of felt like ripping something limb from limb about now.

"How cute," Adonis commented hurling a large chunk of ice at the two, "She's overprotective of you." Beast Boy growled under his breath before leaping off the hovering rock. The ice hit the stone and the pieces broke apart. Terra landed behind a green lion that lunged forward. Adonis had snatched a water fountain and hit Beast Boy over the head with it; when the shape-shifter got angry he seemed to be blinded by it, fighting on his emotions rather then his brain.

The sound of metal hitting skull tore Terra from her trance. Beast Boy, back in human form, was slumped in front of Adonis. The villain held a large boulder, ready to drop it on the formerly green Titan at any given moment. "You see, Garfield, when you're only human you're no match for me." He chucked the large stone at Beast Boy who seemed temporarily too stunned to move. Luckily Terra snatched the boulder with her powers just before it dropped on the shape-shifter. With a flick of her wrist the stone rocketed back at Adonis, catching him by surprise and sending him flying into the nearby restroom.

Terra took his temporary distraction to skid to Beast Boy's side. Dropping down alongside him she grasped his wrist finding his heart beating fast as always. "God, Beast Boy," the geomancer commented smacking him lightly over the head. "Next time I tell you to hang back because you're fading to human listen, alright?"

"Terra..."

"What?"

"_Terra!_" His eyes were wide. "MOVE!" The square of earth she and Beast Boy were positioned on suddenly rose up into the air like a pillar. Adonis slammed his fists repeatedly into the pillar slowly but surely breaking through it. Ripping a small portion of the top of the pillar Terra managed to fly herself and Beast Boy to safety, near the water's edge where the penguins were standing around looking lost, watching the fight between teenagers and an armored man.

"You know, Garfield," Adonis commented offhandedly brushing dirt from his uniform slightly. "If it wasn't for that talented girl of yours you'd be dead by now." Beast Boy growled once more, this time more animalistic. Terra had little doubt in her mind that had Beast Boy been green the Beast would've made an appearance. As it was Beast Boy wasn't green and seemed to be having some morphing malfunctions. "If I cut you apart then I can take her out first. And make you watch."

Terra straightened up keeping herself planted firmly between Beast Boy and Adonis. What the villain had said made her think. _Cut_. What did that remind her of? Rock, paper, scissors. Scissors cut. Rocks beat scissors. Uprooting a portion of land from in front of the two Titans Terra watched the earth crumble at her fingertips. There was a large rift separating her and Beast Boy from Adonis. "Call the Titans," the geomancer growled watching as Adonis adjusted a few things on his suit and easily leapt over the small crack in the earth.

"Terra-"

"Beast Boy just trust me on this, okay?" The geomancer summoned a rock wall to deflect a fury of punches from Adonis. Footholds and handholds appeared in the wall and Terra climbed up the wall as easy as if it was a set of stairs. Adonis seemed to have the same idea as Terra, though, as the pair of them reached the top at nearly the exact same time.

"It's noble of your to try and protect the boy," Adonis commented as Beast Boy fiddled with his T-Com. "But it is of no use. No matter what that injection is already in his bloodstream. All is going according to plan."

"What plan?" He heard Terra demand in a fierce battle cry. Jagged rocks hurled themselves at Adonis who easily let them bounce off of his armor. "Who are you working for?"

"No one you know," the villain commented watching the geomancer nearly lose her balance. "Shape-shifter I think your friend's going to be in need of assistance in a minute." Adonis shot Beast Boy a glance that made his blood run cold. Somehow he seemed different, like he was hiding something. He noted that Adonis's armor was now covering his face in a mask. Why?

"_Beast Boy?"_ Robin's voice asked from over the communicator. _"Beast Boy, come in. Report."_

"Robin!" The shape-shifter nearly yelled into the communicator. "Get over here, quick. Adonis is here and he's acting weird. I think he's hiding something. Terra's-" Blue eyes widened at what he saw. A large red gorilla had appeared on the rock wall and knocked Terra off balance. She'd summoned multiple rocks for support but winged red animals seemed to be following her making sure those rocks never made contact with the geomancer. A red pterodactyl dive-bombed Terra from above. She conjured a series of small boulders to catch herself on but she'd lost her balance when a red spider monkey landed on her head. She hit the ground hard making a small impression.

Beast Boy's eyes widened considerably as he scrambled towards Terra's immobile form. _"Beast Boy? What about Terra?"_

"Just get over here!" The shape-shifter growled into the communicator. "I'll hold off Adonis." Snapping the T-Com shut Beast Boy charged Adonis, now in human form. "How did you do it?" He roared slamming the villain up against the rock wall out of the sheer adrenaline he'd gained from seeing Terra fall. "How are you shape-shifting when I can't?"

Adonis almost chuckled allowing Beast Boy to hold him for a moment. "I gained my new abilities the same way you did. I happened to come down with a case of Sakutia. To save me I was injected with the DNA of an animal who'd survived the disease. The result was my gaining shape-shifting powers of my own beyond that of the Beast." The villain reversed positions with Beast Boy now holding the shape-shifter against the wall. "All while you're slowly losing your own ability..."

Angered Beast Boy dropped to all fours and morphed into a jaguar. He swiped at Adonis's legs but the villain simply morphed into a bird and flew off. The Titan shifted rapidly into a cheetah and sprinted forward changing into a bobcat before attempting to pounce on the red bird. The hummingbird grew into a grizzly bear and slashed the feline across the face causing Beast Boy to fall back a few steps.

A green tiger reared back on its hind legs before launching itself at the grizzly. The bear vanished to be replaced by a red snail. The tiger sailed over the snail and slammed head first into the stone wall Terra had created. _Terra_. Reverting to human form Beast Boy sprinted towards the small crater Terra had formed in her fall. Dropping to his knees alongside her he felt for a pulse. She was alive. "You're _dead,_" the changeling declared as Adonis, in human form, stared down at him.

"Am I now? Let's review, shall we." Beast Boy stood, hands balled into fists at his sides, trying to keep himself from attacking again; he was already sporting a black eye and three long claw marks along his face. "Your skin and nails became normal. You couldn't access prehistoric animals. Your hair and eyes became human. What have you turned into today? Lion, tiger jaguar, bobcat, cheetah. All felines. What do you suspect will happen next?"

Beast Boy didn't wait for a response. A leopard sprang forward pinning Adonis to the ground. Baring fangs the feline let out a fierce roar. Adonis then burst into a tyrannosaurus sending Beast Boy hurtling through the air. He hit the ground and made a small indent before springing to his feet once more. He sprinted towards Adonis and morphed again...this time into a small, green kitten. The villain laughed slightly as the small feline hissed and spat at him. He drew back a foot and kicked him watching as the green fur ball rolled across the ground, passed the line of confused penguins, and landed in human form alongside Terra.

As soon as his eyes landed on her Beast Boy leapt to his feet and sprinted at Adonis. So what if he couldn't morph anymore. He could still fight hand to hand. "Beast...Boy?" The shape-shifter turned his head slightly at Terra's voice. She was awake it seemed, just barely. "Ears..." She murmured blankly. Beast Boy brought a hand to his ears and gasped slightly. _They weren't pointed anymore._ He sprinted towards Adonis, fist drawn back. He didn't care how many bruises he got. He wanted to inflict pain on Adonis any way he could. Beast Boy wanted to hurt him for hurting Terra, for changing him back, just to have_ something_ to take his anger out on.

Unfortunately just as his fist was about to collide with Adonis's armor he morphed unwillingly into the small green kitten. He mewed in irritation. Beast Boy hadn't accidentally morphed into anything, especially a kitten, for years. Adonis seemed downright amused now as he bent down to seize the squirming kitten. Beast Boy protested, hissing and spitting and clawing at Adonis's armor. No luck. Jabbing a needle into the kitten's skin he withdrew a small amount of blood before dropping the kitten on the ground. "Thanks for the donation, Gar. It'll go to good use." In a flash of red wings Adonis the bird was gone and Beast Boy's blood was with him.

"Beast Boy, we're here!" Robin declared. It was silent save for the random chittering of a bunch of loose penguins and the meowing of a cat. A green cat. The Boy Wonder glanced about taking in the damage to the animal habitats and sighing heavily.

"Adonis was here," Raven stated bluntly. A fury of penguins hurried passed. A vein in Robin's head was throbbing.

Cyborg had moved towards the green kitten and ran a quick scan. "It's BB alright. I don' think he can change back." Robin gave a heavy sigh, his gaze fallen upon Terra.

"Raven, do what you can about Terra. Starfire, take Beast Boy home. Make sure he doesn't claw the couch again..." The two girls set off to their appointed tasks.

"What're we gonna do? Track down Adonis? Go hunting for clues?"

Robin shook his head grimly. "We have some penguins to round up."

* * *

**Rogue Note: **Sorry for the long gap in updates; I was having computer trouble. It's fixed now so look for updates more often. Anyway, now you all know the effect the dart had on Beast Boy. So what does that mean for our formerly green hero? Stay tuned to find out. 


	5. Chapter 5: Human Again

Lightning danced across the darkened sky followed by roaring thunder. If you looked closely out the large bay windows, the ones that made up the wall of the operations room of Titans Tower, you could just make out the two dancing forms of Thunder and Lightning in the clouds. Now, normally a thunderstorm at Titans Tower included a number of things. There was always Beast Boy wailing and clinging onto the nearest person, Cyborg's worry that he might not be able to recharge if the power remained out for long, Starfire's tendency to ask where rain came from, and of course Robin's customary 'it's only a little storm' speech.

This time, though, none of the above happened. Well, the electricity did go off and the reserve power was keeping the security systems up and running, but as Cyborg was still trying to catch penguins at the zoo with Robin and kitten Beast Boy was curled up and asleep in Starfire's lap those two options were out. Terra had practically collapsed upon arrival at the Tower and was now zonked on the sofa. Of course the Tamaranian became bored rather easily and pelted the only conscious person in the Tower, Raven, with countless questions. After a very large vein in Raven's head threatened to burst the empath managed to sit Starfire down and teach her how to play chess. The two were floating a foot or so off the ground, Raven's powers keeping the chessboard aloft, exchanging moves with one another.

In the beginning it had started off innocent enough. Starfire would take nearly twenty minutes to decide her move; Raven would move a piece with her dark energy, not looking away from the book she was reading. When Starfire had giggled and said "Checkmate!" for the first of five times Raven nearly dropped the board in surprise. Then she'd asked for a rematch and reset the board. It had to be beginners' luck.

But here they were, nearly four hours and five games later, and Raven still hadn't been able to force Starfire's king into a corner. "Checkmate," Starfire murmured again, this time cautiously, as if Raven would bite her head off if she became excited like she had the first five times. Raven twitched slightly before a tendril of dark energy folded the board and pieces back into the box. The empath dropped to the ground and pulled on her hood before picking her book up again and beginning to read. Vaguely Starfire wondered if Raven simply didn't want to play with her anymore; her book was upside down after all.

A light yawn drew Starfire's gaze from Raven and to the green kitten in her lap. Beast Boy yawned widely, arching his back and stretching before flopping into a sitting position and licking his paw lazily. He then glanced up at her with large green eyes, head tilted slightly to one side. The kitten gave a pitiful 'mew' and Starfire's eyes widened considerably, turning into hearts before fading back to wide, watering green. "Friend!" The Tamaranian declared, "You are awake!" Another mew. Then another. Beast Boy's tail flicked back and forth. His mouth was open but no noise came out. Starfire stated at him.

"Are you still tired?" Kitten Beast Boy blinked. "Thirsty? Cold? Warm? Lonely?" With each word Starfire flew off retrieving a bow of water, pillow, blanket, fan, and, much to Beast Boy's horror, his counting monkey toy. The green kitten gave a sort of moan before flopping onto the carpet. Raven glanced over the cover of her book and sighed slightly watching as Starfire preceded to try and burp the cat.

"Starfire," Raven murmured dryly. The alien turned her attention away from the hacking Beast Boy. The kitten took this chance to leap from her shoulder and landed lightly in the ground. He sprang to the couch easily and perched himself on the back, front paws dangling off it as he stared at the sleeping Terra. His tail flicked lazily back and forth. "Maybe he's hungry." Beast Boy's stomach growled in agreement. Starfire nearly squealed in delight.

"I shall prepare the Tamaranian dish of healing so that you may return to your normal, green human state!"

Beast Boy's eyes bulged at this point and he shot Raven a pleading glance. 'The Face' had never actually worked on Raven before. This was no different. She did however close her book and stand eyes lingering momentarily on the meowing kitten before speaking. "In case you haven't noticed, Starfire, the power's out. The gas, too." Starfire dropped the assortment of pots and pans she had gathered on the ground with a ringing clattering noise. Beast Boy leapt into the air, fur on end and spitting.

Terra bolted upright and glanced around in confusion. "Where's the fire, chief?" Apparently she was under the impression Robin was here. Blue eyes traveled the darkened room quizzically before a bolt of lighting lit up the ops. room. Terra noted a green kitten drop to the couch and Starfire nearly zoom across the room. Raven seemed indifferent to the entire thing. "I think I'm dreaming..."

Raven heaved a sigh. "You wish." She'd dropped to the opposite end of the couch of Terra and Beast Boy. Starfire had literally tipped the sofa over in order to sandwich them all together. The Tamaranian squealed when Raven and Terra collided. Starfire wrapped one arm around each of them preventing anyone from moving. Raven and Terra exchanged glances. The geomancer looked slightly startled. The empath seemed clearly irritated. It didn't help that a green kitten was perched upon her head head chewing on Terra's hair.

"Beast Boy," Terra mumbled with a groan. The sound of the doors being forced open caused Starfire to loosen her death grip. Raven shot into the air leaving kitten Beast Boy to drop into Terra's lap. Cyborg appeared in the doorway, Robin in his wake. Both looked exhausted. Cyborg was covered black and white 'feathers'. Robin was soaking wet indicating that he'd probably spent more time in the water then rounding up the penguins.

"Friends," Starfire cooed landing alongside them. "Why do you appear to be how you say 'older school?'" Robin and Cyborg shared a glance. The titanium Titan stepped forward dumping a load of penguin feathers onto the carpet. Silkie just as soon materialized and began sucking them up.

"Penguins have black and white feathers, Star," Cyborg murmured as he moved in the general direction of the couch. "Not everything black and white is 'old school'."

"But Beast Boy said-"

"Don't believe everything Beast Boy says," Raven advised as she moved toward the hallway. "Remember the time he told Mas y Menos he had a 'grande gato in el pantelones?" Terra peered over the back of the couch at this, the green kitten clawing at the back of the couch as he poked his head over. Beast Boy gave a sheepish, cat-like grin at everyone's gaze upon him.

"Or the time he told Melvin, Timmy, and Teether that the boogie man lived in our hall closet," Robin added wringing out his cape as he flopped onto the couch.

"Or the time he said he could morph into other people and showed up at the Halloween party in a Batman costume," Cyborg murmured while popping a disc into his chest.

"Or the time he told me he saved the world from mutant tofu." Terra arched a brow slightly. The kitten Beast Boy was meowing like some demented motorboat. Unfortunately no one knew what he was saying. It didn't seem like anyone really cared, either. Cyborg could probably translate with his animal-to-human processor but quite frankly none of the Titans were in the mood. It was nice to have it quiet in the Tower for once.

Lightning crossed the sky once more and with a crashing thunder the lights flicked on as well as the TV. Cyborg instantly hovered into the kitchen on the prospect of making waffles. Robin began channel surfing. Raven seemed to disappear into the floor, probably to her own room and Starfire was hovering at the counter giving Cyborg advice on his cooking. Terra heard the distinct 'flop' of a kitten falling off the couch. There was a series of popping noises that led her to believe Beast Boy had occupied himself with some bubble wrap. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary even when Beast Boy gave a startled yelp. It was normal for Beast Boy to yelp when he fell off the couch. In fact it was such a common practice no one bothered to help him up anymore.

"He changed back," Terra called out lazily. Her gaze flicked to Cyborg who shot her a thumbs up and that amused grin of his. Starfire was adding some sort of Tamaranian berries to his waffle mix. It might have been the fact that she was wearing a chef's hat that was making him smirk like that, though.

"I feel sick." The four other teens simply exchanged eye rolls at Beast Boy's comment. There were various instances when the shape-shifter would claim to be sick to miss training sessions, or sleep in, or watch cartoons. Why should this be any different? When he finally managed to pull himself into a sitting position Beast Boy gave a nauseated moan. "Could someone maybe tell the world to stop spinning?"

"Beast Boy get up," Robin stated with a hint of irritation. "It's not like you're dying or anything. You always make things out to be bigger then they really are. Remember when you had that cold?"

"You've never had a shape-shifting cold before," Beast Boy growled defensively. "And for the record I _did_ save the world from mutant tofu. Newfu! The Bobs!" For the first time the Titans' gazes seemed to drift to their formerly green friend one by one. Something seemed off, different about him. You know besides the whole pale, blonde, blue eyed thing. He was frowning and normally when Beast Boy frowned that fang stuck out over his lip. This time it didn't. Or maybe there was no fang.

"Cyborg, scan 'im." The half-robot ripped the apron he'd been wearing off and held up his forearm. An image of Beast Boy's outline appeared on his screen and a small blue bar went over the green human outline. Both human and bionic eyes seemed to widen when Cyborg brought his arm down. His gaze shifted from Beast Boy to Robin and back again. The not-so-green Titan groaned as he dragged himself onto the couch. He sneezed and sniffled slightly before beginning to twitch a bit.

"What?" Beast Boy demanded as he tipped over completely, landing on his side. "What's happening to me now?"

"Your body's curing itself from Sakutia," Cyborg stated slowly tapping his scanner again just to make sure. "And it's doin' that by reconstructing your DNA...back to the way it was _before_ you got that disease." Robin, Terra, and Cyborg shared worried glances. Starfire simply rocketed into the room carrying a bowl full of pudding.

"Beast Boy, eat this." She shoved a spoon into his mouth. Beast Boy began sputtering uncontrollably before swallowing the goo, eyes watering and ears burning. "It is the Tamaranian dish of healing. It will return you to your normal, green state."

"Does that mean..." Terra paused shooting Beast Boy a glance. He didn't look so good. Well, duh, she reasoned. Having your DNA reconstructed probably didn't feel too great.

"He can't shape-shift anymore." Cyborg finished for her. At this point Beast Boy stopped attempting to rake the Tamaranian pudding from his tongue and swerved to face his best friend. It was then that Cyborg noticed something. Not only were Beast Boy's teeth back to their normal, flat state but his ears weren't pointed either. Beast Boy wasn't a changeling anymore. He was human again.

"No way!" Beast Boy disagreed. "If I couldn't shape-shift anymore I think I'd know." His eyes were narrowed almost to slits. Momentarily Robin thought he saw traces of feline in them. He stared from Beast Boy to Cyborg and back again. Beast Boy wore a defiant expression; Cyborg looked lost.

"There's only one way to find out," the Boy Wonder stated bluntly. Four sets of eyes swerved to stare at Beast Boy. He took a step back and cracked his knuckles before rolling his neck. The shape-shifter was obviously trying to concentrate and pull off something big to show that he could still shape-shift.

Beast Boy closed his eyes and concentrated hard on a particular morph. His hands were balled into fists at his side and he seemed to be muttering under his breath. It wasn't working. Like before Beast Boy tried to change gears and focus on a different type of animal. He waited for the sensation of his bones shifting, his form changing, for what seemed like hours. Later he would learn it was barely a minute. But when Beast Boy opened his eyes he seemed completely lost, confused. "This isn't happening. It's a dream... It's gotta be."

For effect Beast Boy moved and pinched Terra's cheek. "Hey," she hissed rubbing the sore skin. "You're supposed to pinch yourself." He didn't need to, though. They could all tell Beast Boy knew it was true.

"You guys hafta get Adonis for me," Beast Boy stated blankly. "I'll watch from here. I can be your base man. Or the guy that tells you about missions." His voice seemed weak, empty. His eyes had lost their spark again.

"Is not the Adonis after Beast Boy?" Starfire had stated the question on everyone's minds. All eyes shifted from Beast Boy to her and she stiffened slightly still holding her Tamaranian dish.

"Yeah," Robin stated simply. "He is."

Cyborg seemed to be arguing with himself. The others could tell by the way his eyes seemed to bulge. He was even whispering under his breath as if he was talking to another person. Finally after a moment of uneasy silence Cyborg took a step forward. "Look, Beast Boy, I made you a promise back there. You remember?"

"Yeah," he stated with a sarcastic laugh, "That nothing was going to happen to me. God, was that a lie." Cyborg had placed a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder but the youngest Titan had swatted it away. He was determined to keep his gaze anywhere but at Cyborg. Or Terra for that matter. Of course Robin's 'Bat Glare' wasn't much better. Neither were Starfire's bright green eyes. Beast Boy found himself staring at the floor and his Velcro shoes. He just as soon found himself being pushed into the couch.

"Hey!"

"You're gonna wanna sit down for this," Cyborg said with a heavy sigh. Terra and Starfire had sat on either side of Beast Boy. Robin was standing behind Cyborg slightly taken aback by Cyborg's taking the lead. But honestly he didn't want to be the one to tell Beast Boy, either. Cyborg was his best friend. It only seemed sensible to let him drop the bomb. "Look, BB, I said I wouldn't let anything happen to you. If you stay here, if you come out and try and fight Adonis with us, you're gonna get hurt...I can't let you get hurt."

"What are you saying?" Beast Boy started cautiously. "Are you kicking me out?" His voice had gone higher. Cyborg inhaled sharply.

"I'm sayin' that until Adonis is captured, until we're sure it's safe, you shouldn't be hanging around with us anymore."

Beast Boy stood casting a glance around the room. His arms were shaking, he was angry despite the fact that he felt lightheaded and dizzy. "Do you all feel like this?" Starfire looked away. Terra remained silent even when Beast Boy's gaze fell upon her. Robin was the only other one to speak.

"Look, Beast Boy, we only want what's best for you."

"You..." The former shape-shifter trailed off weakly before breaking into yells. "YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME AROUND 'CAUSE I'M NO USE TO YOU ANY MORE!" Beast Boy was panting slightly, chest heaving up and down. The pale boy cast a glare around the room. Starfire had actually gasped, Terra had flinched. Robin and Cyborg remained firm, meeting his gaze with their own.

Beast Boy started for the hallway leading to his room. "Well I'll let you guys in on a little secret." Upon reaching the doorway he swerved around, anger evident in his voice. "You're not my parents!" With that he stormed off, probably to his room. That left four very torn Titans. Were they to let him stay? Or was it right to have him go? He was more vulnerable here, with the other Titans. Then again out in the real world he would be easier to catch. But if he was human he'd be easier to blend in with a crowd. Right?

"He took that well." Robin broke the silence. He'd turned to stare out the window to the city. Starfire hovered behind him.

"Perhaps I should prepare the Tamaranian dish of sadness?"

"No," Cyborg murmured resolutely. "I should go talk to him. He's hurt and confused not to mention he's not even in his own skin. Literally."

Terra followed Cyborg's path with her eyes. She knew if he went to talk to Beast Boy things would only get worse. She nearly jumped from her seat on the couch and tapped him on the shoulder. Cyborg turned, a brow arched. "Cy? Maybe it'd be better if I talked to him." She earned a bemused stare. Digging her heel into the carpet Terra continued. "I mean he's already mad at you. It wasn't only your decision. Maybe I could make him see..."

Cyborg considered, tapping his chin lightly before giving a defeated sigh. "What can I say?" He clapped Terra on the back making her knees buckle. "You always do know the right thing to say." Terra gave a weak grin before setting off through the hallways leaving Cyborg to join the other two at the window.

Suddenly a black portal opened and Raven appeared behind them. She cast a gaze around before speaking. "I sensed great anger coming from this room." The others didn't respond. Raven moved to look out at the city through the rain ashed window as well. "Did you all tell Beast Boy doesn't look anything like Batman again?"

IC

When Terra arrived at Beast Boy's door she paused, leaning against it and trying to make out the odd sounds coming from inside. It sounded like he was hurling everything he owned around the room. Pushing back she knocked lightly and the door burst open revealing Beast Boy's paled face, a frown still etched on it. "Hi," she said cautiously.

He seemed to consider before moving out of the way and letting her enter. "Hi," Beast Boy echoed in a dejected tone. He then returned to tossing all of his belongings across the room and onto his lower bunk. A large duffle bag sat there.

"What're you doing?"

Beast Boy looked up from the assortment of dirty Doom Patrol uniforms he was considering. The pale former shape-shifter dug through his clothing deciding he'd have to get new ones anyway. He then discovered his old counting monkey and hurled it across the room along with a tattered black book. "What's it look like?"

"Packing," Terra answered slowly moving to pick up the book as she flopped onto his bed. Beast Boy swooped down on her and began jamming the pile of junk into the duffle bag taking care to stow the book safely in a side pocket. Shouldering the bag he turned to her and shrugged.

"That's 'cause I am." He saw her tense slightly. Of course he felt bad for this but then again she'd agreed to his leaving. Right?

"When we said we wanted you safe we meant, like, the safe room you guys kept Raven in during the Trigon incident." Terra spoke cautiously. "Or put you in lock down somewhere. We don't want you to _leave_, Beast Boy."

"Sure seemed like you wanted me to go," he commented with a light growl. "And don't call me that."

Terra blinked. "Don't call you what? It's your name."

He seemed to twitch lightly. "It's my alias." The boy adjusted the strap of his bag as he turned towards the door. Terra followed him out into the hall. "My name happens to be Gar Logan." He didn't seem to pay much attention when Terra stopped dead in her tracks. She'd known his name for more then a month now. In fact it was one of her and Raven's little amusements in life, calling Beast Boy Garfield and seeing how he'd react. Not once had he snapped at them 'The name's Gar!' No. It had always been 'It's Beast Boy!'

The moment of stunned silence passed and Terra's quick footsteps signaled she'd caught up with him again. "So where are you planning on going?" She asked, tone skeptical. Surely a formerly green kid would have some wild plan like running off to join the circus. Too bad he wouldn't be a great opening act anymore.

"Dunno," Beast Boy -er, _Gar_- replied shortly. He ignored how Terra's and his steps were in perfect sync as they walked. He'd already made his decision. Now if only he could reach the elevator in time.

"But you're going." She said it like a statement not like a question. Terra's gaze wasn't on him...Gar...she was staring ahead to the elevator that had come into view. "You can't go," she stated rather lamely. "You said-"

"What you need to realize, Terra, is that I say a lot of stuff I don't mean." Gar turned to her noting the distinct widening of her eyes. She looked roughly as if he had slapped her in the face. It took all of his willpower to keep calm, and gripping the strap of his duffle tightly he moved backwards into the elevator. "Infinity."

"...What?" Terra nearly whispered head tilted slightly to one side. Their eyes met and she stared into his for a long while. They were blue, yes, but they still held that same odd glow that Beast Boy's -that they'd held when he was green. "What are you talking about?"

"The stars," Gar answered slowly. "Infinity. That's how many there are." Terra's jaw dropped. The elevator doors closed slowly forming a barrier between her and Gar. Terra stood there for a long while, a hand outstretched as if wanting to reach out and grab Beast -Gar- from out of the elevator. It was too late.

Letting her arm fall limply to the side Terra heaved a sigh of defeat. "I thought infinite meant forever, Beast Boy..."

* * *

**Rogue Note:** I figured I owed you guys another chapter after that huge gap. And anyway, this answered the question 'Can Beast Boy shape-shift anymore?' but left the doors open to other questions mainly 'Where's he gonna go?' Guess you just have to stay tuned to find out. 


	6. Chapter 6: And Then There Were Five

"It's not bad," he murmured for what had to be the tenth time since he'd checked into the flea bag motel. Gar Logan had flung his duffle bag across the room. It lay against the wall, open and spilling its contents all over the floor. Not like it mattered, he reminded himself. He'd be staying here for a few weeks, even months if he could help it. No matter how much he liked to believe otherwise the Titans were the only family he'd ever had besides the Doom Patrol. He didn't want them hurt, either. It angered him just to think that they were going after the guy that had turned _him_ into a pale teen.

And there was absolutely nothing he could do about it. Gar flung himself, still in full Beast Boy drab, onto the bed. He bounced slightly on the used springs before settling down on the comforter. "And tomorrow I get to do something I've never done before." No matter how Gar tried to make his voice sound high-pitched and excited he sounded downright terrified.

"I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered into the blankets. "I just need to kick back and relax." His foot hit something at the end of the bed and it began vibrating. "This is...NOT what I had in mind."

IC

All night it had been the same thing. The Titans had gathered in the operations room to hear the news of Terra's talk with Beast Boy. Needless to say the end result was five very dejected teen superheroes. Even though he had left over an hour ago the Titans remained in the main room, watching the city skyline, waiting. He was going to come back. He had to.

But seconds turned into minutes and minutes into hours. Before long they'd been lingering in the room, sitting, standing, cooking but not eating, pacing, for five hours. It was well passed midnight and again, as if an omen for things to come, the thunderstorm had cut the power again. One by one the Titans dispersed. First Robin, mumbling something of working on a lead on Adonis. Starfire left soon after declaring that she might look over her 'album of photographs'.

Raven had sat up with Terra and Cyborg the longest but even she needed to sleep. Plus she was getting that strange feeling that the two of them might like to be alone. Without a word the empath had departed to her room a few hours ago leaving Cyborg and Terra alone in the dark operations room. The only light was coming from a candle placed on the table and Cyborg's blue circuits. Still they didn't speak. They only watched the flame dance. There was no need to talk. They both felt partially responsible for Beast Boy's -_Gar's_- leaving. It didn't much help that for most of the night had been silent. It only made the fact that there was no green shape-shifter to lighten the mood painfully obvious.

"What time is it?" The only spoken question the two of them exchanged every hour, on the hour resounded through the empty air. Cyborg barely bothered to glance at his forearm before answering.

"Six a.m." A collective sigh. For a moment both bionic and human eyes met Terra's. They seemed to share an unspoken agreement. It wasn't Adonis's fault he'd left. It was theirs.

"I shoulda been more sensitive to his feelings," Cyborg spoke, fading off into a sigh near the end.

"I should've stopped him when I had the chance," Terra mumbled into her arms. At the moment the pair were situated on opposite ends of the couch.

"I should've found a reversal effect."

"I should've stopped Adonis instead of listening to Beast Boy."

Silence. And then as one, "I should've _been there_ for him." Terra blinked. Cyborg shook his head slightly. Simultaneously they both spoke again. "It wasn't _your_ fault." A sigh. A groan. Then small, but unmistakable, laughter. Cyborg sniffed slightly now staring at the ground. Terra had clapped her hand over her mouth to keep stop herself.

"Okay maybe we should stop blaming ourselves," she said slowly.

"Yeah," Cyborg agreed, gaze lingering on Terra. "I should be blamin' _you_." Terra looked as if she'd swallowed a porcupine.

"What?" She rolled her eyes lightly. "Maybe_ I_ should be blaming _you_." The two exchanged glares to challenge Robin's famous 'bat glares' before Terra lost her nerve at Cyborg's jaw stuck out. She started giggling. He yelled, "HA!" and then ended up breaking into laughter himself. They both stopped immediately regaining their composure. They both felt guilty for laughing. Usually it was Beast Boy who made the both of them laugh. Now there was no one left to do that. Laughter was the best medicine. Maybe it was a coping mechanism?

Or it could have been the sleep deprivation.

"Maybe we're goin' about this the wrong way," Cyborg reasoned. Terra seemed to jerk out of her half asleep posture to turn her gaze upon him.

"Yeah? How so?"

"Maybe we shouldn't be blaming each other." He paused meeting her gaze before continuing. "Maybe we should stop feelin' guilty and we should start figuring out a way to stop Adonis. Before something else goes wrong."

Terra considered for a moment before nodding. "You're right, Cy. We'll give 'em hell." She expected a booyah from Cyborg, a whoop, a holler, _something_. What she got was the half-robot staring blankly out the window mouth gaping slightly open. "Cyborg? Hey, I'm talking to you over here." She followed Cyborg's path as he stood and made his way towards the large bay window. "Cyborg? What're you looking at?"

There was a long silence. "A bunch of Beast Boys." Terra tilted her head slightly to the side before appearing at Cyborg's side.

"Maybe you should go recharge your batteries," she advised as she leaned her forehead against the cool glass of the window. "You're...seeing...things?" Terra's eyes widened in surprise. The city was a ways off but she could still make out blurry green shapes in the streets not to mention the green spider scurrying up the opposite side of the window. "A bunch of Beast Boys," she echoed in a confused tone. "Shouldn't we...do something?"

"I'll call Robin..."

1234GO!

"Alright, Cyborg, what's the..." Robin burst through the doors moments later with his cape hanging off and hair hanging wildly into his face in curls. "...emergency?" The Boy Wonder stopped fussing with his cape and hair long enough to stare blankly out the window. A green fruit bat was clinging to the windowpane. "Is that-"

"Beast Boy? But I thought he was not here?" Starfire had wandered into the room behind Robin and looked more awake then he was but just as confused. "I am not understanding..."

"It looks like him, doesn't it?" Cyborg murmured in an almost sing song voice.

"Yeah," Robin replied while fighting with his cape. It was caught on the corner of the table. Catching the giggling of the girls nearby he shot Terra a quizzical glance which wandered to Starfire. Eyes bulged behind his mask and he quickly styled his hair and moved forward not bothering to notice as his cape was torn off his back. "So why can he morph again?"

"'Cause," Cyborg replied holding up his forearm. "It's not Beast Boy. I scanned 'im. It's not him or anyone else we know. I...think it's a kid."

"A child with Beast Boy's abilities?" Starfire murmured as she moved toward the group. "How is that possible?"

"If another person caught Sakutia then they'd end up like Beast Boy," Raven answered as she, too, appeared within the circle. Gazes traveled around the room. To do that Beast Boy would have to be spreading the disease. Who else had it besides him?

Terra popped up between them pointing out at the few green blobs out near the city. "Beast Boy wasn't the only one that could shape-shift."

"Oh, really?" Raven murmured dryly. "Who else, then?"

Terra simply smirked. "Adonis." The other four shared arched brows. Terra crossed her arms in satisfaction. "How could Beast Boy be spreading it if he was cured anyway?"

"He could've been spreading it before then," Robin reasoned. "He's been all over the city."

"Yeah," Cyborg interjected, "But he's been around all of us forever. None of us ever ended up green."

Terra was then hit by a thought. "Adonis wasn't green...He was red." A wave of realization seemed to overcome the group.

"So Beast Boy is the cause of the abundance of green animals," Starfire said softly. "But why is he not green anymore?" No one had an answer to this. They did, however, notice a green porcupine hurl through the window. It blinked before taking the form of an armadillo and rolling back out the broken window. It then changed into a crane and flew off.

"We've got bigger problems," Raven sighed pointing out at the tyrannosaurus rex near the museum.

"Way bigger," Cyborg groaned lightly as Robin literally leapt out the window.

"Titans!" His voice carried even as he fell. "GO!"

IC

He heaved a heavy sigh as he trudged through the hallways, towards his death. Okay, so Gar Logan wasn't on death row. He felt as if he was. Dressed in a white button-up shirt and blue slacks and a tie around his neck he felt more out of place then he had the last time he'd been here, back when he was green. A piece of paper was clutched in his fist, a bag slung over his shoulders. Gar Logan was in Murakami School. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered under his breath. He heard people whispering behind his back about that 'new kid'. It was almost as if he was green again except now he couldn't morph into a raptor and scare the pants off of them.

Now he was just a normal kid in highschool. Stopping at locket number 307 Gar wrenched it open with a creaking noise and shoved his bag inside. A stack of old, almost falling apart books rested there. He heaved a sigh as he began stuffing them one by one into his bag. Once finished he shouldered the bag once more and slammed the locker shut. Shaking his head lightly he leaned against it, arms crossed over his chest. Maybe he could just skip his classes. He never was much of a learner. Why sit in history class for an hour a day when you could learn it just as easily off a cereal box?

Exactly.

"Hey, cutie." Gar jumped at the cheery voice, nearly slamming his head on the ceiling in the process. Running a quick hand through blonde hair the former Titan cast a wild glance about. Giggling caught his ears and he turned to his left nearly nose to nose with a redheaded girl. Instinctively Gar took a step back and adjusted the strap of his book bag, his free hand in his pocket. When the girl stopped her girlish giggle she leaned in towards him. Gar took another step back. "You're new, right? I've never seen you around before."

"Um, I'm new here," Gar said through stammering. Being around the same girls for days on end made it harder to encounter normal everyday girls. Think about it. Every girl he'd ever encountered had metahuman abilities. But none of them, save Terra, could make him feel nervous and uneasy. And here this normal, freckled, redheaded schoolgirl had. " I...should go."

"Hey, wait," the girl said with if what Gar had heard correctly was a whimper. "I'm Kendall." Her eyes caught his gaze even as he turned to walk away. "Do you know where you're going?"

At that exact moment a bell rang signaling the end of a period. Doors opened and students poured out spilling into the hallway Gar and the girl were standing in. "No idea," he murmured truthfully over being pressed against the lockers by the other teenagers pushing past.

Kendall moved and snatched the slip of paper from his hand and gave a slightly amused sigh. "You've got Biology with me next. Come on. We don't want to be late." She turned and Gar followed without question. He had no idea where he was going. Any help he could get was welcome. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as he had thought. " Mr. Young will kill me if I'm late...We're dissecting frogs today..."

Maybe it was going to be worse.

IC

"_Closing in on one. Everything okay on your end?" _

Terra held her communicator to her lips as she steered a boulder out of range of a green elephant. "Okay as in property damage?" She watched as the elephant took out a nearby chain of street vendors with a swipe of its trunk. "No. But I'm not dying or anything." Silence answered her. With a sigh Terra swerved her rock around to face the elephant which almost immediately lost its form and faded into a kangaroo and began its escape.

"_Remember, Terra, we don't want to hurt them. They're probably just unable to control it. Robin, out."_

Pocketing the T-Com Terra urged her boulder forward. Gripping the surface of the rock with one hand and lifting the other one, encased in yellow energy, she formed a rock wall blocking the kangaroo's exit. The green marsupial faded into a mole and dove into the earth just as quickly and she cursed under her breath. "Unable to control it. Right." Slamming her fist into the air the rock wall burst into bits of dust allowing Terra and her boulder to soar freely onward. A green boa constrictor was slithering along the road below.

"Gotcha," the geomancer murmured with a light smirk. Leaping from her perch Terra hit the ground and dug both fists into the road. A large crack erupted splitting a crack and cutting off the snake's escape. She moved forward at this point sure the shape-shifter would revert to human form once it realized they weren't going to be hurt. Unfortunately said shape-shifter morphed into a raven and flew off.

"Don't gotcha." Terra sent several pillars of rock into the air none of which caught the raven that plummeted to the ground in the form of a dinosaur. The stegosaurus tramped down the streets as the geomancer worked to quickly fix the damage she'd created. Summoning another rock to her Terra rocketed into the air close behind the dinosaur. The boulder hurled forward gaining speed with each passing second. Just before hitting the stegosaurus she leapt from her perch as the rock was hurled back the way it had come. The dinosaur had swatted it with its tail. Terra landed roughly on the ground rolling into the gates of a nearby building.

Murakami School. She groaned lightly rubbing her head as dust cleared. The dinosaur was gone. A green ostrich was running down the street in the opposite direction. Terra pulled herself to her feet and started to trail after it only to turn around upon hearing the mutterings of the students gathered near the gates. It wasn't really the fact that they were talking about her that caught her attention. It was a certain voice. Surely she was wrong. There was no way he'd be here. Would he?

She moved forward and leaned against the bars trying to peer past the crowds of eager students. Questions flew her way but Terra ignored them hearing a frantic voice a few rows back. "No, I'm not really a fan of super heroes. Much more a video game guy. Yeah. No! Kendall!"

Terra blinked as her eyes met a set of blue eyes. Very familiar blue eyes. "._..Beast Boy?_" That tone of hers was really starting to get annoying. Or it would be if he hadn't been completely stunned by her breaking his cover. He'd gone for a few hours without saying anything about being a Titan and here she comes blowing his cover just like that? The crowd seemed to disperse, though, leaving the two to their business. Besides, that kid wasn't even green. Maybe the blonde Titan was the insane one.

"Not in public, Terra," he growled through the gate, hand gripping the bars. "It's Gar." A pause. "What're you doing here anyway?"

"I could be asking you the same question." She wrapped one arm around the metal bars mind completely torn from the entire green shape-shifter situation going on in the city. There were only five of the green monsters running around anyway. The other Titans would be able to handle it. Hopefully. "I happen to be doing my job. Your turn."

Gar took a step back and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I'm...doing highschool." He shrugged lightly catching the flicker of doubt in her eyes. He too wondered why he was here. It seemed like the only suitable place for him now that he wasn't a Titan anymore.

"Yeah, but _why_?"

"Because..." A bell sounded throughout the schoolyard. Students began scurrying for their classrooms. A few lingered probably those who didn't mind being late. Gar, though, seemed to show his relief in his voice. "I gotta go, Terra. I'll...I'll talk to you later." He then turned and jogged back toward the school, bag slung over one shoulder.

Terra stared after him for a long while. He'd said he'd talk to her later.

So why did it feel like goodbye?

IC

Terra wasn't particularly looking forward to coming back to Titans Tower. Robin had sounded less then happy over the T-Com after she'd reported losing her shifter. Apparently all of the green changelings had gotten away. They'd all escaped without reverting to human form. Basically they had no lead on how or why there were random green shape-shifters roaming the streets and why Beast Boy wasn't one of them. She'd been sitting outside for a long while now, she didn't know how long, at her rock. Next to her Beast Boy's was empty.

Rocks skipped across the surface of the bay causing a ripple effect in the water. Terra continued levitating them with her powers and letting them loose sighing when one reached five hops. This was usually the time Beast Boy would try, and fail, to beat her. She was starting to get anxious about the whole situation. Beast Boy -Gar- in school? That wasn't like him. Besides that he was very out in the open. If someone did want to take care of him they could do it easily. The thought made Terra shiver slightly.

That might have been the cool breeze, though. "Oh," a voice said rather softly, "Didn't know you were out here." Terra didn't turn. There was no reason to. She knew who it was. Raven.

"Yeah," the geomancer murmured sending another rock across the bay, "I come out here to think sometimes. It's not really working this time."

"Usually Beast Boy's there," Raven answered. "I'm sure he makes it much easier."

"Well yeah," Terra admitted slowly. "I bounce ideas off of him."

"You're sure that's all you do out here?"

Terra stared at Raven for a moment. They'd never been peas in a pod but at one point Terra could've sworn they'd been friends. Now, after everything that had happened, she wasn't sure what to think of Raven. It didn't help that she couldn't tell her sarcasm from her normal speech. Terra was slightly surprised when the empath sat down next to her, not on Beast Boy's rock but on the opposite side. "He's an orphan. Did you know that?"

Terra blinked before shaking his head slightly. "He grew up with another team, the Doom Patrol. Anyway, Beast Boy's never really been alone for more then a day. I'm not sure it's good for him to be in an unfamiliar environment alone." Raven's gaze was straight ahead, out at the water. But by her tone Terra could only assume one thing.

"You're not going there after him are you?" She doubted a gray Titan would blend in any more then a green shape-shifter.

"No," Raven murmured with a slight sigh. "But you could."

Silence fell over them. Terra was deep in thought. Raven seemed somewhat distracted. Terra thought she knew why. No matter how much she wouldn't admit it Raven liked Beast Boy just as much as the others did. Even he was her friend. Without him roaming around things just didn't seem right. Things felt strange, different.

Suddenly a small rock encased in black energy skipped across the bay's surface. Terra stole a glance at Raven. "Beast Boy used to come out here all the time when you were gone. To think he said." Raven watched Terra's rock beat her own distance by one skip. "He was broken up about it for a while. I could tell he needed to talk about it." Violet eyes met blue. "You're not the only one here who can skip rocks."

Terra pondered this for a moment but she could've sworn she saw the flicker of a smile on Raven's face. When she looked back it was gone. But that smile assured her of two things. Raven and Beast Boy were friends.

And she might just be Raven's friend, too.

* * *

**Rogue Note:** Uh-huh. Here's another. Look for updates mainly on weekends. My weekday computer time is limited. Anyways, sort of a role switch. Beast Boy in school. Terra the Titan watching it unfold. So now what? Keep reading to find out. 


End file.
